Broken
by SessKagShipper2003
Summary: After a brutal massacre by Naraku, Kagome is saved from death by Sesshomaru. However, the trauma caused by this event could prove to be too much for her. Not to mention that Sesshomaru also has secrets, terrible secrets he swore not to share with anyone, but that all may change when he meets the only person as broken as he is. I don't own InuYasha, all rights to Rumiko Takahashi.
1. The Massacre

(Hey guys. I decided to write more SessKag. What can I say, I'm obsessed. This story has a tad bit of mature content. Language, blood, guts, etc. In the story, Sesshomaru's a tad ooc, and his back story is a tad different. More on that in later chapters. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, and I apologize for spelling and grammar errors, my computer doesn't always catch those. Also _I don't write lemons,_ so please don't ask me to. Without further ado, the first chapter of Broken _._ )

...

The scream shattered the silence of the forest, where (previously) not even crickets chirped. It wasn't so much a scream as a loud, guttural wail, laced with anguish and deepened by heart wrenching, soul shattering, insanity causing pain. It was a sound one could never forget hearing, and one that no one would ever forget making. It was the voice of heartbreak, and there was only one person in all of Japan who could possibly understand that pain as much as the source of this scream. And luckily for the screamer, he was close enough to hear it.

...

Sesshomaru's head snapped up when he heard it. He knew that voice, the voice of his half-brother's miko. He heard Naraku's cruel laughter before he smelled him. He got fluidly to his feet and left Rin and Jaken with a quiet "Stay here."

He ran. No one would get between him and Naraku. His honor had been challenged, and he couldn't let anyone else do what he was sworn to do, kill Naraku. And he found himself compelled to help her, this girl, the only one who could possibly understand pain such as what he endured. Oh yes. He'd heard that type of scream before. It had come from his own lips.

...

Kagome Higurashi stared, wide-eyed and paralyzed by Naraku's miasma, as her friends where killed, one by one.

First Sango. Tentacle through the stomach.

Then Miroku. Impaled with his own staff.

Shippo. Choked to death by Naraku himself.

Finally InuYasha. Half vaporized when his own Wind Scar was reflected back at him.

That was when Kagome screamed. The paralysis poison should have made it impossible, but in that moment, when the love of her life was killed in front of her... Well, Kagome's grief overpowered even that of Naraku. But it couldn't last. She felt her throat close up, and she couldn't scream again, or breathe for that matter. Naraku had told her it would happen.

 _If you try to resist the paralysis, it will kill you. So by all means, struggle away._

She'd been selfish. Feared for her own life. She was a priestess, she probably could have purified the miasma. She could have saved them. Now it was to late. Now they were dead. She felt like she would have thrown up if her body could move.

She felt the miasma slowly seeping into her lungs. Her heart was the only part of her that could still move, and even that was slowing.

 _Let it be quick now._

...

Sesshomaru could smell it. Blood. Blood, fear, and deep sorrow.

 _She is still alive._

He stepped into the clearing and saw it. The slayer, a huge hole in her stomach. Dead. The monk, a golden staff protruding from chest, and limbs bent at odd angles, as if he'd been thrown. Dead. The kitsune, red marks on his neck and blue lips. Dead. Half of his brother, the other half gone. Dead. They all oozed blood, and the forest floor was covered with it.

He heard her heartbeat and turned. It was steadily slowing, and she seemed to be wrapped in a green mist. She didn't move, didn't breathe, didn't blink. The sound of her heart was the only proof that she was alive, and even that was fading.

"Naraku!" he said, sensing the hanyou's presence. His voice was laced with anger, more expression than he'd ever allow in any other situation.

Sesshomaru didn't care about that. Anyone capable of causing such pain was lower than scum, lower than dirt. Anyone capable of making an innocent feel what he had felt all those years ago, and still felt today, years later, anyone that unexplainably evil...

Sesshomaru couldn't finish that though. He had to focus. Naraku had to die, and he had to die couldn't allow this scum to go on living.

"Ah. Sesshomaru. How kind of you to join us. I was hoping you would arrive so I could kill you. All that's missing now is the wolf."

"This is despicable, even for you."

Naraku had the nerve to laugh, "And?"

Sesshomaru felt it then, uncontrollable rage. He'd never been this angry in his life. Not at his half-breed brother, his father, the band of seven, anyone. He'd always heard that you see red when you get angry, and he did. His rage dimmed his thoughts, and he took a moment to realized the red was his eyes. He could transform right now. Kill this lowly half-breed. Get revenge.

But the fear laced with the girl's scent stopped him. He was here to help her. She was already terrified, traumatized, scarred for life, and alone. He was most likely the only one who could help her, and he couldn't do a thing if she was scared of him.

...

Kagome was utterly terrified. Sesshomaru was here. Naraku was here. Yet, for some strange reason, she couldn't muster any fear towards Sesshomaru. He was on her side. She knew he was strong. She wouldn't have been afraid at all, if not for the fact that she couldn't breathe.

She felt her mind dimming. Her vision blurring. Her ears ringing. Her body going numb. Her thoughts made less and less sense, even to herself.

 _So... tired. Need air. Sesshomaru... here? InuYasha... Sango... Miroku... Shippo... Gone. Can't... breathe. Help... Broken... Mom... Jewel shards... InuYasha... I'm coming..._

Just when she though it was over for good,she felt air flow into her lungs, and her heart began beating regularly again. She threw up on the ground, coughing, retching, hyperventilating, and sobbing all at once.

 _Fuck. I can't do it. I can't-_

There was a hand on her shoulder. Her sobbing stopped abruptly, but she continued to shake like a leaf.

"I-" gasp "-thank you-" cough "what happened?"

"Naraku is gone for now, though I can assure you he will be back."

"I-"

She collapsed into his arms (arm. Whatever!)

...

Sesshomaru looked around. What he saw was enough to make even him avert his gaze. He looked into her face instead. The face of Kagome Higurashi, and he saw a reflection of his own. Grief was etched into her features, even in sleep.

 _I_ will _help her. And in return, perhaps she can help me._

(What do you think? Please review! Sad chapter, but it's the foundation for the whole story.)


	2. Her Pain

(Heyo! Just wanna say... PLEASE REVIEW! Now that that's out of the way, enjoy!)

...

When Sesshomaru arrived back at the camp, holding an unconscious human girl, covered in blood, and with a large rip in his previously perfect kimono, the expression on Jaken's face was almost enough to make him smile. Almost.

Rin was on her feet immediately, going to look for herbs, and Jaken stood stock-still, making sounds like a goat on steroids.

Sesshomaru set the girl next to the fire, trying to ignore Jaken, and lifting her blood soaked shirt only enough to check for injuries. He found small cuts, and what seemed to be a bruise (he couldn't really tell, as it covered most of one side of her body). She had small cuts on her face, and bruises on her jaw and cheekbone. To his relief, most of the blood on her clothes seemed to belong to someone else.

"Jaken."

"Y-y-yes my lord."

"Silence. Your voice is murder on ears."

"Aye my lord," he said, receding into the shadows.

 _Finally. I can't think with that twit's voice making my ears bleed!_

He watched, a small frown appearing at his brow, while the girl tossed and turned. He didn't know what she was dreaming of, but personal experience told him it wasn't good.

...

Kagome had terrible nightmares.

"InuYasha! Please! Don't leave!"

"I won't Kagome! Not ever!" he said, right before a giant sword seemed to sprout from his stomach, dripping blood. Not how he had died, but somehow even more terrifying.

He lost his grip on her hands as he fell, disappearing into nothingness. A forest appeared around her, and she whirled, surrounded by soldiers.

"InuYasha was the protector of our village, yet you allowed him to die. For that, you shall be punished."

A strange man grabbed her by her hair.

"No! It wasn't- It was Naraku! Get Kaede! She'll tell you! No, please!"

"Burn in hell, witch," he snarled as he cut her hair off with one stroke of his knife, and another man ran a sword through her chest.

 _Blood. Too much blood. I could have helped._

Everything faded to darkness, and her friends surrounded her.

"You could have saved us!" the cried in unison.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kagome sobbed.

"It's all your fault!"

...

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as the girl's eyes shot open with a shout of, "I'm sorry!"

"Calm yourself."

"Why did you-?"

"Silence."

"But I-"

"Silence."

 _Alright then._

"You have minor injuries, with the exception of any internal injuries you may have."

He watched as she tried to sit up. His brow furrowed with concern, though emotion showed nowhere else. She gasped, her hand flying to her side (the one with the giant bruise) and a low groan escaping her lips as she collapsed.

Rin reappeared then.

"These herbs will take away some of the pain Lord Sesshomaru."

"Very good, Rin. Prepare them for her."

Rin nodded and began to make a broth over the fire.

"Jaken."

"Yes my lord?"

"Go care for Ah-Un."

"Yes my lord," the toad-like demon said, running off as fast as his short legs could carry him.

...

Normally, Kagome would've been amused at how Sesshomaru treated Jaken, or she would be impressed with Rin's foraging skills, or she would have noticed how utterly close Sesshomaru was sitting. But not now. Her entire body was engulfed in pain. The lack of oxygen had given her a headache, she was covered in cuts and bruises, and to top it all off, her friends had been murdered. The pain in her heart was apocalyptic, utterly unbearable.

She pulled her knees to her chest, so that she was laying in a ball on the ground. She didn't care how ridiculous she probably looked, or how much her side hurt. All she knew was that she alone, and it was all her fault.

"Miko."

She glanced up at Sesshomaru.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any broken bones?"

"No."

Tears were streaming down her face now. He looked away.

 _Probably too embarrassed to look at me._

She tried to sit up again, wanting to move closer to the fire, but she collapsed again, muttering something along the lines of "Oh my god, ow! Oh my fucking god ow! I'm gonna die! Oh my fucking god!"

She glanced up at Sesshomaru, but he stayed silent. Finally, she ended up curled in a ball on the ground, arms around her knees and sobbing.

...

Sesshomaru watched as she cried. She was saying something. He bent microscopically closer and heard "It's all my-" sob - "fault."

He couldn't watch.

"Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Have you prepared her medicine?"

"Rin has just finished my lord."

He took the bowl of herb broth from her, then turned his attention to the crying priestess.

"Miko."

"Yeah?" she said, sniffling.

"Drink this. It will stop the pain."

She took it in a shaking hand, bringing it to her lips and downing it in one gulp. He barely had enough time to take the porcelain bowl from her hand before it went limp, along with the rest of her. At least the sedatives would give him a moment's peace.

And yet... He felt his eyes gravitating to the sleeping girl. Her tear-streaked face bringing back memories of his own painful past. The memories tore at him, but he didn't look away. After all, he had promised to protect her, even if that meant he had to suffer a little. Because deep down he knew, what he felt now, years later, was nothing compared to what she felt.


	3. His Sorrow, Her Power

(Please review and enjoy!)

Kagome slept well, the drugs preventing any nightmares. When her eyes fluttered open, she gazed into a pair of golden ones.

"InuYasha?" she asked, still drowsy.

"No. I am Sesshomaru."

"Oh." she said, starting to shake as her memories returned.

"Are you in need of more sedatives?" he asked.

"N-no thank you. I just..."

"Rest as much as you need," he said, the ounce of warmth in his voice surprising them both.

She closed her eyes, trying desperately to stop the tears forming in her eyes, but failing miserably.

 _Stop Kagome! You can't cry in front of Sesshomaru!_

She did anyway though. Tears escaped her closed eyes, running down her face and into her ears. Her hands shook so much that she didn't dare put them near her face. A sob tore from her lips, and she opened her eyes, her cheeks flaming.

"I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't-"

"You need not apologize to me."

She clenched her hands into fists as pain flared up in her side.

"Ah!" she whimpered.

...

Sesshomaru was worried. She shook so hard. He also felt pity. She hadn't stopped crying, with the exception of when she was on the sedatives, since he had found her. He wondered absently if her pain was worse than his had been, or if it was simply because she was human.

"Miko."

"Y-yeah?" she asked between sobs.

"I believe that we should break camp soon. Can you walk?"

"P-probably, but I d-don't know if I can get up," she said, gesturing weakly to her side.

"I will assist you," he said, offering his hand.

She stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before reaching to take it.

He pulled her up, surprised by how light she was. She winced, but didn't cry out.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

She stood there blushing for a moment before letting go of his hand. Tears still streamed down her face, yet she seemed calmer, at ease now.

"Rin."

"Yes my lord?"

"Go mount Ah-Un."

"Very well my lord."

And with that he started to walk, his companions, now four in number, following close behind.

...

Kagome's side ached, and with each step her bruised skin seemed to scream. She bit her tongue, hard, determined not to be a burden to Sesshomaru.

She stepped over a stone. Her tongue began to bleed.

 _Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream._

...

Of course Sesshomaru was aware of her struggles. He could smell her blood along with concentration and pain laced through her scent. He continued on though, knowing that Naraku would be looking for her, as she was one of the few people with the power to purify him.

Finally, he could bear it no longer.

"Are you in need of a respite Miko?"

"Yes!" she practically shouted, sitting down quickly, wincing slightly, but she barely noticed the pain in her exhaustion.

 _I did not mean in the center of the path..._

He sighed.

...

Kagome was utterly exhausted. Her side ached, her tongue was bleeding, her jaw hurt from being clenched for so long, and several cuts had reopened. She felt some blood trickle out of her mouth, and she absently wiped it away. She knew the blood flow was slowing now that her teeth were off of the wound.

 _Good. Otherwise eating would be a nightmare._

Sesshomaru sat next to her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He seemed to hesitate, "Perhaps... Perhaps I am helping you because I understand your pain."

Her head snapped up. She wanted to ask how he could possibly understand what she was going through, but the sadness in his eyes, even if it didn't reach the rest of his face, was definitely genuine.

"What... happened?" she asked, almost afraid of his answer.

"It is a tale I would prefer not to tell at this moment."

...

Sesshomaru seemed calm on the outside, but inside his head, he was cursing himself for even mentioning it. Sorrow gripped his brain in an icy embrace, but he fought back, trying to get his thoughts straight.

"Sesshomaru?"

His mind snapped back from it's icy state.

"Miko?"

"You were just... staring off into space?" she said it as question.

He didn't say anything.

...

 _What's up with him?_

She noticed his eyes darting around. He looked first at Rin, then her, Jaken, the trees, then back at her.

"Stay back," he said suddenly.

Of course she obeyed. She scrambled back as fast as her injuries would let her. She had sensed him by then.

Naraku's laughter filled the clearing. She felt her hand close around her bow, and her entire body tensed. When he appeared, she felt her blood boil. She was on her feet in a second.

"Naraku you bastard!"

Naraku merely laughed, "You sound just like that pup InuYasha."

She froze, tears threatening to come forth.

Her grip tightened on her bow, her hand shooting behind her to grab an arrow.

She notched it.

"I'll kill you!" she cried, drawing back her arrow and putting every ounce of spiritual power she had into it.

She loosed it.

...

As it flew over his head Sesshomaru felt his hair stand on end. He hadn't a clue that this girl was so powerful. When it hit Naraku, there was a blast of energy so powerful that even Sesshomaru had to sit down. Naraku was gone, but they all knew that he couldn't die as long as he had the shikon shards. Only the girl remained standing (Rin had been sitting down to begin with, and all the demons were knocked over). Her face was taut with what appeared to be pain, and she shook like a hut in an earthquake.

Then she collapsed.


	4. Her Doubt, His Reassurances

(Longer chapter this time. [I m sick, so I have nothing else to do.] Please review and enjoy!)

Sesshomaru was on his feet and at her side in seconds, catching her right before her head hit the ground, then kneeling beside her.

 _What...?_

Her eyes fluttered open and closed, as if she couldn t decide whether or not to be awake. Awake. Then, much to his surprise, she grinned.

"Guess I put a little too much energy into that one huh?"

He let out a breath he hadn t known he was holding.

"Are you able to stand?"

"Probably. Don t really wanna try," she said, but started to sit up anyway.

 _This human is so puzzling_ , he thought as he stood up and extended a hand to her.

She took it, looking grateful.

...

Kagome nearly laughed at the expression on Sesshomaru s face. It was a mix of confusion, distress, relief, and something she couldn t quite explain.

He pulled her up gently, so that she barely felt the pain.

"Thank you. That barely hurt at all," she told him, smiling.

The corners of his mouth twitched, but he said nothing.

They just stood, Kagome blushing more and more by the minute, until she let go of his hand. She laughed awkwardly.

"Well... um..."

"I suggest we continue moving."

"Right." She grabbed her bow and started to walk.

...

No one else noticed. No one but him. He was surprised to feel happiness, an emotion he thought long forgotten, blooming through his veins. What other emotion could be associated with her trust, her closeness. Anyone else would not have noticed, but he had trained himself to notice such things. The way she walked beside him, the gleam in her eye he thought she d lost, how she smiled at him. She trusted him.

 _I have tried to end her life... and yet she still walks alongside me as if we were old friends._

And as confused as he was, he decided he liked it.

...

No one else noticed. No one but her. She saw happiness in his eyes, even if it didn't show on his face. Something she d never seen him experience. It made her happy to know that he was happy. There was still a dull ache from her friends deaths, but the current joy hid it from her. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the pain returned, but her happiness filled her with a warmth that she thought she d never experience again.

...

When they finally made camp, Sesshomaru could tell the girl was exhausted. He knew she had started to bite her tongue about an hour before, and had been in pain for an hour before that. He had wanted to stop, but he wanted to be further from Naraku.

She half fell-half sat onto the ground, her jaw clenched.

"Are you in need of something to eat Miko?"

"Yes please."

He sent Rin to get fish for the two humans and sat down near Kagome.

"Are you in need of sedatives?"

"No. I'm fine. Just tired. I'm so tired I don't think I'll need them," she said, smiling.

 _Why does she do that?_

 _..._

 _I think I confused him again._

Rin returned then, putting two fish on sticks and over the fire.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

"May I go unsaddle Ah-Un?"

"Very well Rin."

Kagome watched his face as she left. He seemed to watch Rin at every moment.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" his eyes snapped away from Rin to focus on her.

"Do you... care about Rin?"

He looked away, "Don't say such foolish things."

 _Okaaaaay... Take that as a yes._

She reached for the fish, now fully cooked, in an attempt to drop the subject. Of course, clumsy as she was, she burned herself.

She let out a particularly long string of choice words as she sucked her burned finger. She saw Sesshomaru reach out to take the fish from the fire, handing her one. She gripped it with her other hand.

"Thank you. I suppose I'm kinda clumsy huh?"

He seemed confused again.

She took a bite, not caring if it scalded her mouth, scarfing down the whole fish in minutes, grinning as she licked her lips.

"That was good. I haven't eaten anything that good since..." she trailed off, mentally cursing herself for bringing it up as the icy sadness wrapped around her brain and tears stung her eyes.

"I... think I ll go to bed now."

She closed her eyes, and was asleep in seconds. She had gone to sleep in an attempt to escape her pain, but of course the opposite happened, her dreams opening the doors to new lows.

...

"Kagome!"

"InuYasha!"

They were surrounded with a bleak nothingness, but she could feel his anger even before he said it. "Why did you let me die?!"

"I don t know! I-"

"I do know Kagome! You were afraid of me!"

"No! I wasn't! InuYasha!"

He turned away, "Just look."

She felt the moment materialize around her. He stood right in front of her, in demon form. Just like it had then, terror filled her. The familiar words were on her tongue in a second.

"Sit boy!"

The moment faded. InuYasha scoffed, his eyes showing his hurt.

"You're still afraid of me!" he half shouted, "I'm _dead_ and you're still afraid of me!"

"No! I'm not!"

And so it went. Each of her friends accusing her of things she'd never even began to think about, but which she discovered were partly true.

 _Was she really jealous that Miroku loved Sango, all because InuYasha never looked her way?_

 _Did she really hate Miroku for hurting Sango every time her flirted with a strange woman?_

 _Was she secretly annoyed by Shippo?_

She couldn t figure out which accusations were true, so she denied them all, but doubt started to grow inside her.

 _Was she really a good person, or had she just acted like one?_

 _..._

Sesshomaru could smell her doubt, her fear, her sadness, her anger. He did not wake her. He did not want her to awaken to this reality. He didn't know what she was dreaming of, but he had a feeling that consciousness would only make it worse.

She woke up hours later. The sun had set, Rin was asleep, the fire was smoldering, and the moon was high above, mirroring the one on Sesshomaru's forehead. She sat up quickly, barely aware of the screaming in her side. She looked over at Sesshomaru, who was sitting against a tree a little ways away. She was on her feet in seconds striding over to him.

"I hate you! You should have just let me die! I don't deserve to live and I have nothing to live for!"

His eyes widened slightly, then returned to normal.

"You are blinded by grief."

"No I'm not!" her voice was getting louder, and Rin stirred in her sleep, "I just... I don't want to do this anymore! I don't deserve it! I could have saved them, but I didn't! I thought I was scared, but I wasn't! I didn't want to help them! I could have purified that miasma any time I wanted to! I thought I was going to die! I wanted to! I hate you!"

She ran, tears streaming down her face. She had no idea where she was going, just that she was.

 _I don't deserve it! He shouldn't have helped me!_

...

Sesshomaru watched as she ran, his hand moving microscopically, as if in an attempt to stop her. He forced his hand back to his side, though every cell in his body screamed to follow her.

 _She can do what she needs to. She means nothing to me._

It wasn't a very convincing lie, and he couldn't even convince himself.

...

Trees moved by in a blur, branches whipping her face, roots catching her feet with every other step. She ran, the pain in her side nothing compared to that in her heart. She found herself at the edge of a cliff. The bottom was coated with flowers, and her heart was splitting in two. She collapsed onto the ground, not ready to jump, but not wanting to go back. She sobbed for what seemed like hours, trying to find the resolve to live, but not making very good progress.

[AN: This happens while Kagome's crying.]

Sesshomaru stood.

"Where are you going Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin seemed to be half asleep.

"Nowhere Rin," he replied, walking in the direction the young miko had disappeared to.

As soon as he was out of sight, he ran. He could smell the changes in her scent, and what he smelled did not please him. He smelled resolution, there were very few things that could imply, and he didn't like any of them.

...

Kagome stood. The tears still flowed, but she felt a strange sense of peace. She took a step toward the cliff.

...

Sesshomaru froze, his nose detecting another change in her scent.

...

She took another step. On the edge now.

...

He ran faster than he'd ever ran before. _No!_ was the only thought in his mind.

...

She turned her back to the cliff.

...

She was close, but he knew he had mere moments.

...

She leaned back, spreading her arms and closing her eyes.

...

He could see her, he reached out.

...

The wind caught in the loose fabric of her clothes, pulling her back even faster.

A hand caught hers at the last second. A clawed hand. He pulled her from the brink of oblivion and into a tight embrace.  
She sobbed, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm s-so sorry. I j-just..."

He held her tighter.

"Miko."

"Y-yes?"

"If you ever attempt such a foolish act again," there was a growl in his low voice, but his relief was evident, "I will..."

He sighed, seeming not to be able to find an appropriate threat.

She sobbed again, "I d-don't hate y-you."

"I am well aware."

...

He looked down at the top of her head. Her hair wasn't black as he d thought it was, but a deep color he couldn't explain, somehow all colors at once.

He heard her sniffle. She lifted her head from his chest.

"Why did you save me? I don't deserve it. I should have-"

"Kagome."

She silenced herself immediately, a stunned look on her face. He realized he had never said her name before.

"You could not have saved them. Even if you had purified that miasma, the time and energy it would have taken would leave you weakened. Too much so to fight Naraku. Do not blame yourself."

She squeezed him tighter.

"I'm sorry."

She seemed calmer now.

As he held the sobbing girl with his one remaining arm, he felt his own pain start to reawaken. He knew that he couldn't let his guard down, but he allowed himself to depend on her, her closeness giving him comfort. When her knees finally gave out from exhaustion, he got to his knees and embraced her from there. He held her until she fell asleep, and only when she had did he allow a single tear to escape his eye.

She seemed to smile in her sleep, as if she was having the most wonderful dream she had ever experienced, it confused him, but he was glad she was happy. He wouldn't let her suffer. Not anymore. He would help her be happy again, even if it cost him his life. He had a debt to repay after all. She was helping him as much as he was helping her.

...

She woke when a single drop of moisture landed on her cheek. She didn't open her eyes, didn't stir.

 _So he has a soft side after all._

She smiled as she fell back asleep.

...

When he carried her back to camp, the sun was just beginning to rise.

"I knew it!" a small voice said, "I knew you were not going nowhere!" He put the miko on the ground (where she had been before) and sat beside her.

He couldn't help being amused at Rin's antics.

His eyelids felt unusually heavy, and he closed them, falling asleep beside the resting miko. He thought he heard her laugh under her breath as he fell asleep.

(I seriously hope you guys like this. My usual format wouldn't work today, so I had to edit this all manually. Took me hours! Please review! XD )


	5. Kagome's Guilt! Koga and Kagura

[Big important stuff is about to happen! Please review and enjoy!]

Sesshomaru awoke to find the miko still asleep beside him. He noted how her her hand had gravitated toward his in sleep, and how his was nearer to hers than he remembered it being when he fell asleep.

 _Interesting..._

He sighed and got up, waking Jaken up with a swift kick to the head.

"Jaken. Get food for the humans."

"Yes my lord," the toad demon said, still half asleep.

Sesshomaru looked down into the miko's face, wondering if she would be alright after last night.

 _I suppose I will find out in time._

As if responding to his thoughts, the girl began to stir, a quiet groan escaping her lips as her eyes opened.

...

Kagome opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them as she sat up. Her memories of last night were slowly returning to her drowsy mind. She looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Last night... did that really happen?"

"Yes."

She felt a blush creep across her face.

"What happened last night?"Rin asked, aiming her question at Kagome because she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't answer.

"I just got a little upset," Kagome said, responding before Sesshomaru could tell Rin not to ask questions.

Rin seemed satisfied, and she went to help Jaken.

"I'm sorry about last night. I just... I had some really bad nightmares, and it was just..."

"All is forgiven."

Her eyes found the ground and stayed there.

...

As she looked down, he began to notice things. Her hair was long, longer than most women he knew, aside from his mother. Her eyes held a spark in them, even when she was sad. Her posture was perfect, she sat straight as a bolt. There was a small frown between her eyebrows.

He realized he was seeing her as she was. Instead of thinking of her as a priestess, now he saw a fifteen year old girl with tangled hair and a heavy heart.

And he found himself wanting to kiss her.

 _This was InuYasha's woman,_ his common sense argued.

 _We heal one another,_ his heart argued.

 _You are mirroring your father's errors,_ said his common sense.

 _I understand them now,_ his heart argued back.

And very slowly, very deliberately, he leaned closer to her.

...

Kagome saw him lean in. She knew what he was going to do, and she made no move to stop him. She leaned in as well, their lips touching. She felt her pain melting away in the wake of the pure joy that was kissing Sesshomaru. His fingers caught in her hair, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

 _I can't believe you're kissing him!_ said a voice in her head, and it was InuYasha's.

She pulled away suddenly, shock, fear, hurt, and embarrassment in her eyes.

"I can't. I'm sorry!" she shouted, and, getting to her feet and grabbing her things, she ran.

...

Sesshomaru felt hurt blooming in his heart. He'd opened up to her, showed his feelings, and she had run away! His brain understood why she had reacted how she had, but his heart hurt, and he found himself yearning to kiss her again.

...

She didn't know where she was running. She thought bitterly that she was running away a lot lately, and she almost laughed.

Eventually she found herself at the well. She ran her fingers along the smooth wood. With one jump she could be home, and with InuYasha gone, there was no one to bring her back.

 _It would be so easy. I could go home and forget everything._

Deep down though, she knew she had to stay. She had a mission to complete, and the stakes were much higher now.

She heard a noise behind her, and she took off. She knew where she was going now.

 _He'll help me._

 _..._

[Earlier]

Sesshomaru was still stunned when Jaken and Rin returned.

"Where is Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru?" the little girl asked.

"She... left," he said, and he found he had to fight to keep emotion out of his voice.

...

She ran until she wheezed, and she stopped by a river to rest. She was following the weak aura of shikon jewel shards in the area, and hoping it was him. If it wasn't, then she was in trouble. Her glance strayed towards the trees, and she found herself expecting her friends to come barreling out any minute. They had died almost a full week ago, and yet... she thought she saw them everywhere.

She sighed, getting to her feet to keep moving.

...

Sesshomaru was aware that Rin was upset about the absence of the miko. The child walked with downcast eyes and a frown on her usually happy face.

"Lord Sesshomaru? I miss Kagome."

 _So do I Rin. So do I._

...

She reached the waterfall by sunset. Ginta and Hakaku seemed surprised to see her, but their surprise turned to joy when she said she might be staying for a while.

Hakaku stayed behind to continue guarding, and Ginta took her to find Koga.

"Really. You don't have to-"

"Of course I do. Koga's reaction will be amazing."

 _You have no idea,_ she thought. The wind was strong, so neither Ginta nor Hakaku had smelled Sesshomaru's scent on her, but it was the first thing Koga would notice.

They entered the cave together, and she tried to ignore the many, many stares. As they got deeper into the cave, she saw Koga. His head snapped up as soon as she was within ten feet. He was standing in front of her and holding her hands before she could blink.

"Kagome. I'm sorry to say I still haven't killed Naraku, but I- Wait. How come you smell like muttface's brother? And why are you all beat up? I swear I'll kill that muttface, where is he?"

"Koga, it's not like that. He's-" she tried to interupt, but he was already ranting.

"No respect. I swear, if you were _my_ woman I'd-"

"Koga! I'm trying to tell you that InuYasha's dead!"

Koga's face went blank, and the entire cave went silent. Ginta was the first to react, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell us? Hakaku and I would've..." he trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"I'll kill that Naraku," Koga snarled. The conversation around the cave resumed, but it seemed to be dampered.

She felt her eyes start to fill with tears.

"So anyway... I was wondering if I could possibly stay here?"

"Of course Kagome. Anything you need."

"And could I ask for one more thing?"

"What?"

"Training. I want to get stronger, and to do that, I'll need some help."

The two wolves looked at each other.

"Of course," Koga finally said, "Now, why do you smell like Sesshomaru?"

"I was traveling with him for a few days. He's the one who saved me from Naraku. We kinda... had a falling out, and we both thought it best if we went separate ways for a while."

"Interesting. I suppose we need all the allies we can get. Ginta! Get Hakaku, and tell someone else to guard. We four have a lot to talk about.

Ginta went to get Hakaku.

"Is there anything I can get for you? Food? Drink?"

She thought about it for a minute.

"Some saké would be nice."

He blinked, "Alright then."

The two wolf demons returned then, Hakaku seemingly shocked, and Ginta trying to comfort Kagome again. Koga stood up to get the saké.

"Why don't you tell us how this whole thing started?" he asked when he returned.

"Well, we were sitting around in a clearing, when out of nowhere..."

She, Koga, Ginta, and Hakaku sat around a fire, the three wolves listening to her story, and starting to laugh at her slurred words as the saké hit all of their systems. She got as far as when she was at the cliff before she was too drunk to go on. The rest of the night passed in a blur of bad jokes, tears, and a lot of saké.

...

Sesshomaru sighed. It had been hours since the girl left, and he still saw it every time he closed his eyes. He heard a sound behind him, and he turned, half hoping to find a short girl in green and white, but instead finding a mortally injured wind sorceress.

 _This... this could work._

He had found a distraction, one he would take if it meant his life, because the pain of the miko's refusal was unbearable, and he would have done anything to escape it.

[Sesshomaru and Kagome are gonna be apart for a while, but I think I might do a time skip in the next chapter. Let me know what you thought of the chapter, and I am taking suggestions for future chapters soooooo... :)]


	6. Her Training, His Distractions

[Hi guys! They're gonna be apart for a while, so this chapter's kinda time-skip-ish. Also sorry I can't write Kagura. Like, at all. Please review and enjoy.]

Kagome began her training the next day. While yokai used a different type of energy, they were still incredible at controlling it, and Ginta was a very patient teacher. Hakkaku trained her with a variety of weapons, and Koga trained her in hand to hand combat. A tall male yokai named Ame [ **AN:** Haha wolf children anyone?] taught her how to live off the land and how to survive without harming the environment, and a short demoness named Shiemi taught her pack customs, causing her to become an honorary member of the pack.

Her school uniform was replaced by armor and furs, and her shoes were replaced with foot bindings. Her small build was replaced with muscle, and the extra nourishment in her food caused her to shoot up in height. Her hair grew much longer, and she began to wear it in a braid down her back. She slowly became closer to the pack, and (while she didn't mate with him) Koga became her best friend, as well as letting her share his sleep furs.

...

[ **Earlier** ]

Kagura's wounds healed almost immediately.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," she commented when she woke up.

He didn't reply, and they lapsed into an silence.

"Why is Naraku letting you wander? I heard that you his most valuable asset," Jaken asked after a while.

She snorted, "He just keeps me around to lure in that wolf demon Koga. He makes me fight him so he doesn't have to. He'd kill me if he could. Either way, I should get going."

"Is that wise?" Sesshomaru asked.

He didn't show it, but he was desperate for his distraction to stay.

"Unless you want to be attacked by Naraku, I suggest you let me leave."

"Do as you please," he said, and he immediately cursed himself for even the tiniest bit of emotion he had allowed to leak into his voice.

Kagura raised an eyebrow, then disappeared.

Sesshomaru sighed, his distraction had been futile, and now he had nothing to avert his attention from the pain of the miko's rejection. He stood and left the camp, telling Rin and Jaken to do what they wanted until he returned.

He nearly laughed, knowing he wouldn't be returning for a while.

...

[ **Two months later** ]

Kagome sat by the fire, sharpening her katana (her weapon of choice, though she could pretty much use anything). She, Ame, and Shiemi were out on a scouting mission, and they were just finished setting up a camp.

"Shiemi?"she asked.

"Yes Miss Kagome?"

"Do you think they're around here?"

The three were in charge of tracking down a group of bear yokai in the area, and so far they'd found nothing.

"I doubt it, Miss Kagome. They know we are here."

Suddenly, Kagome whirled, sensing a demonic presence at the edge of her senses. She got to her feet, and bolted towards it. The old Kagome would have been terrified, but this was what she was trained for. She sensed Ame and Shiemi following her, but she didn't turn to look.

They stopped at the edge of a clearing, and they crouched in the underbrush. Kagome couldn't see a thing, but she expanded her senses, finding three auras in the clearing, two demons and a human. She could tell they were crouched around a fire, but none of the light reached her eyes.

"Two yokai, one human," she whispered, and her friends nodded.

"On three?"

They nodded again.

"One. Two. Three!"

She jumped into the clearing with her katana drawn to find... Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un.

"Is that you Miss Kagome?" Rin asked.

She sheathed her katana and dropped to her knees beside the little girl.

"Of course it's me," she said, throwing her arms around her.

She noticed her friends standing awkwardly to the side.

"Rin, these are Ame and Shiemi," she said, gesturing to each as she said their names.

Her eyes flicked around the clearing.

"Where's Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has been gone for months. He told us to do as we wished until he returned, but he has been gone since you left."

Kagome felt cold, hard guilt settle in her stomach.

 _Did I cause this?_

...

Sesshomaru stood in a clearing, surrounded by demons, methodically killing them one by one.

 _Seventy-Thousand, Nine-Hundred Ninety-Two. Seventy-Thousand, Nine-Hundred Ninety-Three._

He'd been killing demons for two months, just as a distraction. He'd found that every spare moment had been consumed with thoughts of the miko, so he had sure he had very few spare moments. To do this he'd counted each demon he killed, and when he wasn't killing them, he repeated the number he'd stopped at, over and over in his mind. This distracted him during the day, but every dream he had was of her. He relished these dreams, for they gave him a glimpse into a world he thought he'd lost.

 _Seventy-Thousand, Nine-Hundred Ninety-Four. Seventy-Thousand, Nine-Hundred Ninety-Five._

He was exhausted. He'd been battling for ten hours straight. He decided to make a temporary retreat, leaping into the trees and away from the many demons in the clearing beneath. His eyes closed immediately, and he sighed as he smelled the scent of vanilla.

...

Kagome was back at the den of the wolf demons. They had left Jaken, who couldn't have cared less after she said she hadn't seen Sesshomaru, and Rin, who had made her promise to visit soon, and now she was talking with Koga as she brushed her hair.

"They said they haven't seen him since I left two months ago."

"Probably just a coincidence. From what I've seen, he doesn't have emotions. I doubt you, a complete stranger, leaving him could make him run off for months."

She wanted to tell him about the kiss, but she stayed quiet.

"You're probably right."

She layed down on their shared furs and closed her eyes. Yet, the moment she fell asleep, she dreamed of Sesshomaru. Dream Sesshomaru showed more emotion than the real one would ever consider, but the utter hurt on his face was heartbreaking, and when she woke with a start, she cried herself back to sleep.

[They'll meet up soon. Don't hate me too much! Please review, and if you have any suggestions, that would be awesome.]


	7. Reunited

[Hey guys! Please review and enjoy!]

[ **Two MORE Months Later** ]

When Sesshomaru woke from his vanilla scented dreams, a sudden realization hit him. He was being a fool. He had responsibilities and companions waiting for him. He'd been trying to distract himself for four months, and he had let everyone down. And the great, proud, shameless Sesshomaru felt shame.

 _It is no wonder she does not want to be with me._

He got up from where he had been resting and flew to meet his companions.

...

Kagome sighed. She was at the hot-springs with Shiemi after a four hour combat session, and her muscles burned. Ame was bathing also, on the other side of a natural wall of rock.

As Kagome rubbed her sore muscles, she noted something in Shiemi's face.

"What's up Shiemi?"

"Oh. I just..." she glanced around, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course! Anything!"

Kagome was excited. While she, Shiemi, and Ame were best friends, Shiemi never opened up to anyone. The fact that she was doing so now made Kagome happy on levels she couldn't begin to explain.

Shiemi leaned close, right next to her ear.

"I think I might be in love with Ame," she whispered.

"Shiemi, that's amazing!" she said, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to make sure I could trust you. If anyone found out I'd..."

Kagome laughed, "I suppose it's only right if I tell you a secret too. But you can't tell anyone either. Especially not Koga."

"Alright," she said, not keen to the idea of keeping secrets from her cheif, but this _was_ her best friend.

"Before I came here... I kissed Sesshomaru."

Shiemi gasped. Both girls were blushing from their confessions, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the look on her friend's face.

"Was that why you two stopped traveling together?"

"Yeah. InuYasha had just died, and I couldn't move on yet. Now Sesshomaru's gone, and I think it's my fault."

"What do you mean Kagome?"

She sighed. Her friend deserved the whole story.

"It all started when my old friends and I stopped to rest in this clearing..."

...

When Sesshomaru reunited with his companions, the scene that followed was nothing short of insanity. Jaken got to his knees and praised the gods, Rin jumped up and down and twirled in circles until she fell down, and Ah-Un snorted blue and green lightning.

Had he been someone else, he would have laughed.

He felt his eyes shifting around their campsite, looking for someone he knew wasn't there, yet wanted with all his being.

...

"I have to say Kagome, you are a magnet for trouble."

Kagome laughed, "I guess you could say that."

"Why did you want training?" Shiemi asked, and Kagome could tell she'd been wondering for a while.

"Well... I think, if I get stronger, which I have, then I won't have to rely on others to help me, and I won't drag anyone down. I want to protect the people I care about."

Shiemi gave her a pitying look, "You could not have saved your friends Kagome."

"I know," she took a shuddering breath, "But I can't let it happen again. I need to kill him."

"Naraku is a powerful demon, but I believe you could defeat him."

Kagome smiled. It felt good to be believed in, and even better to finally be able to believe in herself.

...

"Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru?"

"To search for Naraku. I am to search in the wolf demon territory."

He heard Rin gasp, and he remembered her terror of wolves.

"Jaken. Take Rin and Ah-Un around through the East."

"Yes my lord," the toad said, clearly sad at leaving his master's side after such a brief period of time.

He sighed and walked on alone. His ward would be happier, it was true, but now he was void of distractions.

...

Kagome and her friends got dressed, and she rebraided her hair, sad to leave the relaxing warmth behind. She walked slightly behind, allowing Ame and Shiemi to talk. That was why she didn't notice the commotion until her friends froze. Shiemi looked back at her with a pitying glance.

"Our chief needs us."

She was confused, all she saw was a crowd of wolf demons surrounding... something.

 _Either way, I should get to Koga._

The three pushed through the crowd, moving to stand at Koga's side.

Kagome froze, her eyes widening as she saw who was standing across from Koga.

...

"So as you can see, I only need passage... through..."

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru found himself at a loss for words.

 _This scent. Vanilla._

He looked for the source of the scent, and found a girl emerging from the crowd, followed by two others. As she moved to stand by the wolf chief's side, she glanced at him and froze. She looked nearly nothing like the Kagome he knew. Instead of her strange clothing, she now wore armor. Her build had changed, she was leaner and had muscles under her skin. Her hair had grown considerably longer, and she no longer wore it down. She had nearly doubled in height, and now they looked eye to eye. She was taller (if not only by an inch) than the wolf chief, and she seemed to radiate confidence. She had a katana on her belt, a weapon he was positive she hadn't known how to use.

And yet her eyes were the same. Brown eyes with a small spark inside and a frown in between. Eyes that, widened in shock, seemed to draw him in and trap him. Eyes that saw into his very soul.

He was vaguely aware of the silence of the wolf pack surrounding him. He saw a small woman put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, seeming to have pity in her eyes. A male with black hair stood in what appeared to be a protective stance, but it did not seem possessive. The wolf chief was looking back and forth between them, trying to figure out what was going on.

She seemed to snap out of her trance first. One moment they were staring at each other, and then she threw her arms around him, breaking away from the crowd and showing him that, perhaps, the world he dreamed of each night was not actually gone.

She sobbed into his kimono, shaking to the point that her teeth chattered.

"I'm s-so sorry Sesshomaru! It's all my fault. And Rin said you left, and I couldn't-"

She stopped trying to talk as he put his arm gently around her. He glanced at her companions briefly (the girl seemed shocked, the boy confused, and the wolf chief infuriated), but they didn't matter, because she was his again.

He bent his head over her, inhaling the scent of vanilla as if it were his life force.

...

Her voice was muffled by the fabric of his kimono when she said, "I'm sorry. I couldn't handle it... before I mean. But-"

More sobbing escaped her.

"I missed you so much!"

He held her closer at that, and she felt a strange sense of warmth flow into her, as if her heart had just now started to beat, after months of silence.

[Yay! They're together again! XD Sorry it took me so long, I just wanted to focus on their loneliness and coping and whatever.]


	8. A Disaster Waiting to Happen

[Hey guys! Just wanna let you know that the Koga and Sesshomaru confrontation scene was suggested by Ariel-Mystic-Siren. As always, please review and enjoy!]

When Kagome finally disentangled herself from Sesshomaru's embrace, she turned to see that most of the wolves had left, with the exception of Koga, Ame, and Shiemi.

"You," Koga gestured to Sesshomaru, sounding furious, "We need to talk."

Ame gestured to Shiemi and Kagome, "You two know something I don't. Spill."

She looked at Sesshomaru, then Ame took her hand and tugged her away.

 _Great. I have to tell the whole story again._

...

Sesshomaru had to put in real effort not to kill the wolf chief where he stood.

"What did you do to make Kagome cry like that?"

"We separated months ago, which you would know if you had listened."

Koga frowned, "She told me... Now that I think about it, we were all so drunk I can't remember what she told me."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Kagome had been drinking?

"Why does she have your scent on her?"

Sesshomaru was truly curious. The wolf chief seemed oddly possessive toward Kagome.

"We've been sharing furs since _you_ left her four months ago."

His fingers twitched, wanting to kill the wolf where he stood. A retort was on the tip of his tongue, but he had to maintain decorum.

"I will inform you, wolf, that _she_ left _my_ camp."

"I don't know the whole story," he said, getting in Sesshomaru's face, "But I know you hurt her real bad. She came here looking like she hadn't eaten in days, and she wouldn't tell anyone what happened between you."

Sesshomaru winced. He'd had no idea that she had been hurting too.

"Is she a member of your pack?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Honorary. Those are two of her instructors. Ame and Shiemi."

"Instructors?"

"Yes. She came here requesting training and lodging. She's one of our most skilled pack-mates."

"What are you teaching her?"

Perhaps he was showing too much concern, but he was genuinely curious.

The wolf seemed suspicious, but he told him anyway.

"Spiritual control with Ginta, weapons with Hakkaku, hand-to-hand with me, pack customs with Shiemi, and survival with Ame," he said, listing on his fingers, trying to figure out why he would want to know this.

"Interesting."

...

"You mean..."

"Yeah."

Ame seemed at a loss for words, "That is... um... interesting."

Kagome laughed.

Shiemi glanced over Kagome's shoulder, and her face fell.

"Um... Things aren't going well over there."

Kagome turned to see a disaster about to happen. Koga was in Sesshomaru's face, yelling, and while Sesshomaru spoke calmly, his hand was inching toward his sword hilt.

"Oh no," she said, but she had expected it to happen, "One moment please."

Her friends nodded and she hurried over. She moved to stand in between them.

"No killing each other please."

Koga muttered something like, "I was just sayin'."

Sesshomaru's hand stayed on his sword hilt. She gently took Sesshomaru's hand and moved it away from his sword hilt. A jolt went through her as she held it, his yoki clashing with her reiki, so she released his hand.

...

Sesshomaru was surprised. Her reiki had never been powerful enough to draw the attention of his yoki, and definitely never strong enough to shock him. The fact that it was able to send that jolt through his body meant that the were near equals in power. He supposed when they had hugged earlier, they'd both too surprised for their power to clash, but now that the miko was a tad annoyed her power had flared.

 _For her to make that improvement in four months. Incredible._

"Sesshomaru?"

Her voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Miko?"

She took his arm again, "Come with me."

He had to focus, but he managed to keep his yoki from reacting to her touch. She led him to where two of her instructors waited.

"Sesshomaru, these are Ame and Shiemi."

The girl seemed too shy to speak, but the male nodded.

"Pleasure."

Sesshomaru nodded in way of a reply. She took her hand off his arm and, while he didn't have to concentrate anymore, he could still feel the weight of her hand there, and he wanted more than anything for her to place it there again.

...

Kagome left her friends to get acquainted with Sesshomaru to go talk to Koga.

"My cheif?"

Koga turned, "Yes Kagome?"

"I believe... I think I may be leaving with Sesshomaru."

Koga looked hurt, "Why would you go with him?"

"I owe him my life. I intend to repay that debt."

"I am not letting _my_ woman go off with that mutt's brother!"

"I belong to _no one_ my chief," she said, her voice taking on a dangerous tone.

He must have realized he had overstepped his boundaries because he backtracked.

"As your chief, I merely suggest that you remain with the tribe for the time being. You still have much to learn."

"I have learned more than you think my chief."

"Prove it. I challenge you to a duel. If I win, then you stay and become my mate. If you win, then you can go."

"Koga, if the chief loses a duel... then the winner gains the title. If you lose, then I have to be the chief. I'm human. Think this through."

"I have. You've been training for four months. There's no way you could win."

Kagome felt anger flare up. Her common sense screamed at her to say no.

"Very well. I accept."

And that was how it came to be that Koga and Kagome stood, facing off in a clearing in the woods, with the entire pack watching them.

"Choose your weapon!" Hakkaku, who was mediating the match, called to each competitor.

Koga glanced towards Kagome, "You pick your method of defeat."

She glanced at Hakkaku, her weapons trainer, and then at Sesshomaru, who was standing off to the side.

"Blades."

She drew her katana, and Koga drew his.

"Don't fight with intent to kill, but inflicting injuries is allowed," Hakkaku called, "Begin!"

[Cliff-hanger! Sorry. Again, thanks to Ariel-Mystic-Siren for suggesting the Koga and Sesshomaru confrontation. Please review!]


	9. Her Victory, His Shock

[Hey guys! This chapter isn't really plot, just Kagome being a badass. Quite the opposite of how she is in the show. On that note, please review and enjoy!]

"Begin!"

They both lunged, their swords making contact with a clang. Kagome grinned, adrenaline flowing through her veins.

 _Thrust, Swing, Block, Swing, Thrust_

"Come on Koga. Can't you do any better than that?"

She laughed as she dodged a swing he'd aimed for her legs. Both of her feet left the ground, landing _on_ his sword and driving it into the ground before she did a back-flip off of it, sending his sprawling with a well timed kick to the jaw. He leapt to his feet, charging her with a shout, but she blocked his sword, though the impact sent vibrations though her entire body and brought forth a flare of pain in her shoulder.

She let out quite an impressive growl for a human and switched her sword to her left hand, her right hanging limp.

"Alright. You're gonna pay for that."

...

Sesshomaru watched, completely shocked at her skill. In four months she'd been able to master the use of a sword, something that he had taken years of training to accomplish.

"Don't look so surprised."

He turned his head to see the wolf from earlier, Shiemi if memory served, come out from behind a tree.

"I've been watching you. You shouldn't underestimate her. She's been training nonstop since she got here."

He moved his eyes back toward the match. Kagome was falling behind. She was incredibly skilled, but when she fought with her wrong hand she became clumsy, barely able to keep defending.

She seemed to realize her problem, and switched her sword back to her right hand, and, though she was obviously in pain, she improved dramatically. The wolf lunged suddenly knocking her to the ground and putting a blade to her throat.

...

 _No! I don't want to be his mate!_

She threw him off of her with a burst of reiki, getting to her feet as quickly as she could. Koga charged to meet her. She saw him raise his sword, and she instinctively moved to block it, but the sword moved at the last moment, and a sudden burst of pain hit her right shoulder.

She cried out, pain momentarily blinding her as she dropped to her knees, but she got to her feet, the only thought in her mind _Don't let him pin you._

She dodged over and over, not strong enough to attack with her injured arm.

 _Heal it... with reiki!_ Her thoughts were clumsy, it had taken her minutes to realize the obvious.

She let reiki flow into the wound, and she felt her arm recovering immediately. She attacked with renewed vigor, managing to pin Koga to the ground within minutes of her recovery.

"Do you... concede?" she asked, panting.

"Alright... I concede. You... win."

She got to her feet, sheathing her katana. She tucked her hair behind her ear, realizing that some time during the fight it had come out of it's braid. She stood, shoulders back, barely hearing Hakkaku's words as he proclaimed her the new chief.

"Kneel before the new chieftess of the wolf demon tribe, Kagome Higurashi of the world beyond the well!"

The entire tribe knelt before her, including Koga, and she felt pride for one of the first times in her life.

...

"Shouldn't you be kneeling as well?" the blonde wolf woman asked him from her place on the ground, "She's nearly your equal, the leader of the entire eastern branch of the wolf demon tribe.

Sesshomaru said nothing, and instead watched the miko attempt to compose herself.

...

Kagome fought to keep the blush from her cheeks. She glanced around, biting her lip, and then she took a deep breath, instantly becoming the picture of serenity.

"Rise," she said, and her voice was much more professional than usual.

The tribe was on it's feet in one fluid movement.

She realized she was acting exactly like Sesshomaru.

"I have a mission to complete, and a yokai to whom I owe a great debt," she began, gesturing towards Sesshomaru, "For now, I will leave the general leadership to Koga, and when I have finished my mission I will take over leadership of the pack. I will alert you all of any change concerning Naraku, and I can insure that you will all be present for the final battle. I will be leaving tomorrow morning, and I am not to be contacted unless something occurs which Koga is incapable of preventing."

She winced inwardly, that last part had been rude to Koga, but she couldn't take it back now.

"Dismissed."

The pack scattered, all going to do whatever they had been doing before the match. Koga, Ame, Shiemi, and Sesshomaru were the only ones who remained. Koga seemed to be in shock. She dropped the leader persona immediately, sighing and sitting next to Koga.

"You get... everything," he was muttering, "My furs, my title, the tribe, everything I own."

He groaned, "I have to sleep in the wolf pile with everyone else now."

He glanced at her, as if just noticing she was there.

"How did you win?"

"Simple," Sesshomaru interjected, "She has the skill to win."

Koga's eye twitched but he said nothing.

"Koga... I'm really sorry. I didn't want this."

"It's my fault," he sighed, "I shouldn't have challenged you."

 _No, you shouldn't have,_ was on the tip of her tongue, but she remained silent. Whether or not he occasionally annoyed her, he was still her best friend.

"You are still chief in every sense except for legally. Though I do insist you give me your sleep-furs. That should teach you not to be cocky," she said, shoving him playfully.

He laughed, "You know I really do love you Kagome."

She blushed, "Koga... You're my best friend but... I never thought of you like that."

He sighed, "I know."

...

Sesshomaru wanted to kill the wolf again. He was impressed at the wolf's boldness, anyone else who told the miko that would have probably been purified instantly. Still, he was glad the wolf had fought her so that he could see how powerful she'd become.

"Chieftess?" her instructor asked.

"Ame?"

"If you insist on leaving, I believe it would be best if Shiemi and I were to accompany you."

The miko glanced toward him, the question evident in her eyes. He nodded, realizing this meant she would travel with him again. Sesshomaru had the fight of his life trying to keep a grin off his face.

...

"Definately! That would be amazing!" she said, once she had confirmed that Sesshomaru was alright with it.

"Let's head back to the cave."

"Alright," she said.

Kagome walked back to her new home with Shiemi holding one hand and Ame holding the other, and she felt true joy for the first time in months.

[Aww, so cute! Please review to let me know what you think, and I am taking suggestions for future chapters (so many plot holes). I'm going back to school soon, so updates will probably be a little scarce for a while, but I'll update as much as I can. Byeeeeee!]


	10. Conversations

[Hey guys! Back in school again, so updates will be slower. **Please review and enjoy!** ]

"So where are we going tomorrow Kagome?" Shiemi asked.

They had returned to the den, and Kagome had allowed her friends to sleep on her furs with her. Shiemi, Ame, and herself sat on the nest of furs, while Sesshomaru sat off to the side, leaning against the wall in a position very similar to how a certain hanyou used to sit.

"Sesshomaru?"

"We will meet Rin and Jaken on the edge of the wolf territory, and then we will go to find Naraku."

"What he said."

She laughed.

"See you in the morning Kagome."

"See you then Shiemi," she responded laying down between her friends.

...

Sesshomaru watched her out of the corner of his eye. She layed comfortably on the furs, seeming to be waiting for something.

When both wolves were asleep, she slipped out from between them and moved to Shiemi's other side.

"What are you doing miko?"

"Shh. Just some match making," she whispered back.

He glanced at the two wolves, then back to her.

"Is it your business to do so?"

"I suppose not..." she considered, "But neither of them will do anything on their own."

He sighed, and if he were anyone else he would have rolled his eyes. He noted that she had gone silent.

...

"Why did you forgive me like that?" she asked after a while, "I know that you were... upset over everything, so why did you forgive me so quickly?"

He paused, and she thought he wouldn't answer.

To her surprise he said, "Perhaps I forgave you because you were hurting. Or perhaps, miko, I forgave you because I wanted to move past this, so to speak."

She sighed, partly in relief and partly in acceptance that she probably would never get a straight answer about anything really. She layed back down with a huge yawn.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight miko."

...

She woke up when she heard Shiemi squeal.

"Kagome! Help!" she whisper yelled.

She was exactly how she had been the night before, but Ame had moved and had his arms around her, holding her to his chest. He was sound asleep, but Kagome was positive he hadn't ended up there by accident. He had never been shy.

Shiemi squeaked again, her face beet red, as Ame's hand began to wander.

Kagome had to bite her lip to keep from giggling, "Do you want me to wake him up?"

"Yes!" she whisperd, her eyes squeezed shut.

Kagome crawled over on her knees. She shook Ame.

"Ame? Wake up. You're making Shiemi uncomfortable."

Ame opened his eyes groggily, noting who was beside him, as well as the position of his hands, and (seemingly reluctantly) released Shiemi and sat up. Shiemi sighed with relief, getting up as well.

"Good morning Shiemi," Ame said, a laugh in his voice.

"G-good morning," she stuttered, muttering something about going to take a bath.

Kagome rose to follow her, barely able to keep herself from laughing. Ame watched them leave, a stupid grin on his face and a laugh threatening to escape through his lips.

...

Sesshomaru noted the boy's expression and scent. There was no doubt, this boy was smitten with the younger wolf. [ **AN:** Ame's four hundred years old, and Shiemi is close to two hundred. It's not weird, they're both adults.] He wondered if he should feel disgusted by the boy's weakness, of if he should withhold judgement. After all, he was in much the same boat, even if he would not admit it to himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked at the wolf. That was the first time one of the wolves had shown him respect.

"Wolf?"

"Have you ever... been in love?"

Had he been anyone else, he would have groaned at the wolf's conspicuousness. The two women were hardly even out of earshot.

"That is not something one asks the Lord of the West," he said, trying to avoid the conversation.

"I take that as a yes my lord?"

"My relationships with others are none of your concern wolf."

"Because," he pressed on, "I really love Shiemi, and I need some advise."

Obviously this boy had never come in contact with the nobility. He was blatant and rude, but Sesshomaru also felt pity. This boy was love sick, and he was desperate enough to ask Sesshomaru for help.

"I am not the correct person to consult in matters of love. Why not ask your chief?"

"He's been in love plenty of times," the wolf said, grinning, "but it's never worked out for him."

Sesshomaru couldn't help it. He snorted.

...

"Shiemi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you more embarrassed or upset about what happened earlier?"

"Embarrassed I suppose. He did it all in his sleep, so I can not really blame him."

Kagome laughed, "You should have seen your face!"

Shiemi laughed too.

"While we're on the subject, Kagome, how do you feel about Sesshomaru?"

"Erm... He's... my friend. I owe him my life. I can't really go any further than that. My old boyfriend was his half-brother!"

"I thought you and InuYasha weren't together?"

She paused, "We... weren't. But we would have been if Naraku hadn't interfered."

Shiemi considered this.

"InuYasha was always running off with that dead priestess right? You were literally the same person! I think he would want you to be happy."

Kagome sighed, "I just don't know Shiemi. I feel _something_ towards Sesshomaru, but I don't know what it is. I'm confused."

...

The two men in the cave had lapsed back into silence. The rest of the wolves had gone to go about their daily tasks, and the cave was empty. Sesshomaru gazed of into the distance, looking at the mountain peaks he could see vaguely through the waterfall. The wolf was polishing a bone dagger silently. All was still.

"We're back!"

Shiemi avoided Ame's eyes, but sat next to him, and Kagome sat beside Sesshomaru as well.

"Are we leaving now, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. It would be best if you were all prepared for a long journey. Naraku moves frequently, so it will be quite difficult to find him."

Kagome nodded, and she and her friends went to gather the few belongings they had in the den.

...

 **1 Hour Later**

"Sesshomaru?"

"Miko?"

"When do you think Naraku will attack us? It's been much too peaceful."

"I can answer that question."

Kagome felt her entire body stiffen as Naraku's voice filled he clearing.

[Is it just me or did that last sentence make an awkward ending? Either way please, PLEASE review!]


	11. The Battle and The Kiss

[Hola! Big stuff's gonna happen! Yay! Please REVIEW and enjoy!]

 _Think! Move! Don't just stand there!_

She jumped to dodge a tentacle from the demon puppet that had appeared out of nowhere. At least she was moving now. She drew her katana and charged, barely noticing her friends fighting beside her. The puppet seemed more skilled than usual.

"I think it's the real Naraku!"

She heard her friends gasp, but Sesshomaru fought with renewed vigor. Naraku managed to block each of his attacks, fighting all four of them at once. Naraku swung a hand toward her. She remember a second too late.

"No!" she practically screamed as the miasma encased her.

She collapsed to the ground, slamming her head on a rock. Tears streamed down her face as an unimaginable panic settled over her. She was hyperventilating, running out of air but unable to stop.

And once again, she was forced to watch her friends fight a hopeless battle. Shiemi was thrown, and Ame was knocked out when he whirled to go after her. Sesshomaru was alone now. He fought like a master, which he was, but he and Naraku were evenly matched. Naraku lunged and Sesshomaru dodged, then the opposite and so on.

Her tears blinded her, and she shook uncontrollably. She knew this increased the poison's affect, but she could do nothing to stop it.

 _Not again. Not EVER again._

She let purifying energy flow through her. She felt the energy push the miasma away, but it fought back. She regained movement, but she fell to the ground, choking and unable to breathe.

...

Sesshomaru saw the miko collapse from the corner of his eye. He knew that if he didn't kill or at least defeat Naraku, she would die. He lunged, a reckless move, but he had no choice. Tokijin annihilated Naraku's body, but not before he impaled Sesshomaru through his chest, severing two of his arteries. Naraku vanished, and he heard the miko scream. He felt the blood soaking through his clothes, and he felt a trickle of blood leave his mouth. He dropped to his knees, a hand moving to his chest. The miko ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders, yoki and reiki meeting with a clash, but neither of them noticed. She whimpered, easing him into a resting position. He wanted to argue that he was fine, but he felt so tired.

 _I am dying._

...

"No no no no no no no no no no," she leaned over him.

"Stay with me Sesshomaru. You have to. You can't leave. Everyone always leaves. Please don't leave," she pleaded, tears running down her face.

Shiemi stirred, and Ame groaned, but both remained unconscious.

Sesshomaru looked up into her eyes, but his lacked their normal light.

"You can't die. I love you."

And she realized it was true.

He seemed to be trying to say something, but he choked on his blood, coughing weakly and bringing forth even more blood.

She held him close to her, tears running down her face.

"I love you. Please don't go."

"Listen. Do you remember... when I told you that it was not the time to tell you what happened to me?"

She nodded, biting her lip and trying not to sob.

"I can tell you. It was long ago. My parents originally had mated for political reasons-" he paused to cough, "-but my mother came to love my father. My father was only an obstacle to me, a mere step on the path to conquest, but I loved my mother. She taught me everything I know today, and she loved me as well. When my father died, my mother could not bear to look upon me. At first she was merely cruel, sometimes losing herself and yelling at me for leaving, though I always stayed at her side. She abandoned me not even months after the death of my father, saying that I was old enough to live on my own. She told me... that she would never be able to look upon me again, and that she would kill me if she saw me again. I tried to follow her, and she nearly did kill me."

"Sesshomaru... You'll be... fine. You don't have to tell me this."

He smiled bitterly.

Kagome sobbed, "You w-won't die! I won't let you!"

She let her power flow into her hands, which began to glow pink.

She placed them against his chest. She gritted her teeth, hoping her spiritual training had payed off.

...

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as well. It burned, but he felt himself being healed. He was so tired, but he kept his eyes open.

 _It would be so easy,_ whispered a dark voice in his mind, _to just let go. You dream of the miko every night. Do you not want to reclaim that fantasy?_

His eyes fluttered. His pain dulled. He saw his father and InuYasha beckoning to him, but he also heard the miko calling him back to painful reality. It was the hardest decision he had ever made, but he returned to his body, feeling the burning of the purification healing his wounds.

...

Kagome was vaguely aware of Ame and Shiemi coming back to consciousness, and moving to kneel beside her.

"I love you. I love you. Stay with me. I love you," she murmured.

She felt the wound close beneath her fingers, and the last bit of energy in her body blinked out with it. Her shoulders slumped, and her hair and body were soaked with sweat, but she had done it. They were both alive. She felt weak, but one glance at Sesshomaru filled her with new energy. His eyes were filled with shock and something she couldn't identify.

She leaned down, and he lifted his head from the ground, their lips meeting for the second time, four months after the first kiss. It was a passionate kiss, passionate and short, like when a spark hits a gasoline soaked paper. It was short because they were both exhausted, and yet both could agree it was the best kiss either of them had ever shared.

[I just love writing this type of scene. Please review, and if you have any suggestions for future chapters, then I would be glad to try to include them!]


	12. Aftermath and Ame's Concussion

[Hey guys! A lot of Kagome perspective in this one. Not intentionally, but that's just how I wrote it. Please review and enjoy!]

She sighed, her head resting against Sesshomaru's now healed chest. Blood, which had been flowing mere moments ago, soaked into her hair, but she ignored it.

"Kagome?" Shiemi asked softly.

She didn't move, but shifted her eyes to the demonness.

"Yes?"

"What...happened?"

"You were both unconscious, and I was being paralyzed by miasma, so Sesshomaru was fighting by himself..."

...

Sesshomaru listened with half an ear to the miko's retelling of the story. He was beyond shocked.

 _She loves me?_

He was glad as well. Glad the miko was alive, glad he was alive, and glad she loved him, but surprise reigned supreme. She had pulled away, yet now she claimed to love him. He was distracted by her closeness, but he liked it.

...

She finished her story, and, though her friend had nearly died, Shiemi was grinning from ear to ear.

"I knew it!" she cried.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but she grinned at her friend. She was happy. Sesshomaru was alive, she was alive, Ame and Shiemi were alive, and she no longer felt guilty about what she felt for Sesshomaru. And though he made no sign of it, she could tell Sesshomaru was happy too, and that made her happier than all the other things combined.

She struggled to sit up, and when she did she was dizzy, but otherwise she was fine, if not a little shaken up. She got to her feet shakily, taking a few steps in the direction of her bag, which she had discarded when the attack began. She heard Sesshomaru get up, probably tired, but otherwise fine. She bent over to grab her bag, almost losing her balance as she did.

"We should go, yes?"

Sesshomaru nodded, gathering up the few items they had brought with them. Kagome went over to talk to Ame, who seemed very confused.

"Ame, are you alright?"

"Yeah. My head just... really hurts."

"That's where Naraku hit you when he knocked you out, right?"

He nodded, "I'm just dizzy, and I can't remember where I am really. I know, but then I forget and have to remind myself again."

She frowned. Ame wasn't weak, not by any stretch of the imagination, but Naraku had hit him hard, very hard.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes," he said, but she could tell he wasn't sure.

"Shiemi?" she called, "Come here a second?"

She explained the situation to her friend, who helped Ame up and practically carried him as they began to walk.

...

Sesshomaru frowned. The wolf was not in good condition. He could tell from the boy's scent that something was very wrong. He just didn't know what, and it worried him.

...

Kagome stopped when she heard Ame's voice.

"Um, Shiemi? I, uh..." he started, sounding panicked as he pushed away from Shiemi to retch into the bushes.

 _Concussion,_ Kagome decided.

She moved to kneel by Ame. Shiemi was rubbing small comforting circles on his hand with her fingers, and Kagome put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ame? I have some medicine in my bag for vertigo, but it'll almost completely sedate you. Do you want it?"

He nodded.

"I want you to wait until your stomach is empty though, otherwise you'll just puke it back up," she explained in an apologetic tone.

He nodded. She knew he could handle it, but she still worried for her friend. She got up and moved to stand by Sesshomaru, who was leaning against a boulder.

"Do you think he's alright?"

"There is something amiss, but I am unable to determine what it is."

"I was thinking concussion."

"Perhaps. We will be lucky if that is all."

She leaned against the boulder and sighed as the warm sunlight soaked into her skin. She clasped his hand, and smiled as he returned the action.

...

When Ame had emptied his stomach, he swallowed the pill she gave him and almost immediately became delirious. Shiemi carried him across her back, staggering a bit under his weight, but otherwise managing just fine. The two women burst out laughing regularly at the strangeness that passed through their friend's lips. But they both went silent when he began to murmur Shiemi's name.

"Love... love Shiemi"

Shiemi's face flamed, and Kagome grinned excitedly. She twirled, right there in the middle of the path, taking refuge in her joy, even if it did turn out to be temporary.

...

They met up with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un a few hours later. The young girl and the toad already had a camp set up, so they decided to stop for the day. Shiemi stayed with Ame, guarding him from everything (especially Jaken, who she took an immediate disliking to), and Kagome started a fire, realizing that the three who had stayed behind hadn't eaten a real meal in days. She and Sesshomaru didn't talk, but their closeness spoke volumes, even to Rin, who was much too young to understand such things.

"Miss Kagome? Are you and Lord Sesshomaru friends again?"

She smiled, "Yes Rin. Yes we are."

...

[20 Minutes Later]

"Food's done!" Kagome called to her companions.

She poured a bowl of soup for Rin, and took another bowl to Shiemi, who hadn't moved from Ame's side.

"He certainly has some interesting dreams," she commented as the friends ate together.

"Yeah," Kagome replied.

"Do you think he actually... you know?"

"I can confirm that he holds infatuation for you, wolf," Sesshomaru said, being able to hear the whole conversation.

Shiemi blushed.

"You'll be fine. It may be a little awkward, but you two need each other. You'll rise above it."

Shiemi laughed, "When did you get so philosophical?"

Kagome laughed too, but didn't respond as she continued to eat.

...

Sesshomaru watched the exchange with amusement. He was secretly happy the miko had made new friends. She was much happier than when he'd found her months ago. She had become much stronger, and she practically glowed with happiness. He had to fight off a strong urge to smile.

[Is it just me or was she laying on his chest for an unusual amount of time at the beginning? ;) Please review to let me know what you think of the chapter, and I am taking suggestions for future chapters. Thanks for reading!]


	13. Kagome's New Ability and Shiemi's Past

[Hey guys! Just wanna say to please review and enjoy! There's a little Naraku and Shiemi POV in this chapter.]

Sesshomaru woke to the sound of the wolf spewing whatever had accumulated in his stomach overnight. The miko was trying to get him to take her medicines, but he continued to retch. The wolf had a protective aura around her, and she seemed grumpy. He sighed. This was going to be a long day.

...

Kagome finally managed to get the medicine into Ame's system a few hours later. Shiemi was sore from carrying Ame the previous day, but she refused to let anyone else near him, so the group decided to remain at their campsite for that day. Rin helped Shiemi take care of Ame (Shiemi allowed it, because Rin was just a kid), and Kagome and Sesshomaru went about their own separate tasks.

Then the messenger arrived. He was just a village boy, without any particular information, but instead a plea for help. Apparently he'd come from a village that had been attacked by Naraku. He had run as far as he could in search of someone, anyone, who could help.

When he stumbled into the clearing, exhausted and half delirious from fear, the group was roused immediately. Shiemi stayed behind to watch over Ame and the child, and Kagome and Sesshomaru went to join the fight.

...

When the arrived, the only word to describe what surrounded them was _bloody_. Death surrounded them, and the smell of it assaulted Kagome's nose and stomach. She put her hands to her knees and was sick right there.

"L-let's go find him," she said, wiping her mouth and hating the obvious shake to her voice.

Sesshomaru glanced at her, but nodded and ran in the direction of the spider hanyou's scent, with the miko on his heels.

...

Naraku wasn't fighting. Villagers surrounded him, on the ground, choking on miasma as well as their own blood. He simply laughed. He had been laughing before Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived, facing him with hate in their eyes. When they arrived, his evil chuckles turned to full on cackles.

"Let's begin."

...

Kagome fought hard, her sword slashing but meeting air most times. Naraku fought with Sesshomaru, ignoring her almost completely.

She growled audibly.

 _Time to show off my new trick._

She vanished. In reality, she was in the trees, but she went off of Sesshomaru and Naraku's radars completely. Reiki surrounded her like mist, but no yokai could sense it, or her scent, or any sound of her. It was as if she didn't exist.

She grinned.

 _Perfect._

Sesshomaru's strategy became evident after she watched him for a few moments. She leapt to the ground, making no sound whatsoever, and matched her movements to Sesshomaru's, so that they moved around Naraku in a graceful dance. She knew the steps of this dance, and she counted down the seconds until she could strike.

Sesshomaru moved to Naraku's left, and she stepped in at his right, completely invisible. Reiki gathered in her hand, forming the shape of a blade, and she rammed it into Naraku's side. His flesh was purified wherever the blade touched, and her hand sunk deep. Miasma seeped from the wounded flesh, fighting her blade, but she managed to pull her hand loose from the hole in Naraku's side, staggering backwards in exhaustion. Her invisibility had been effective, but it had drained her considerably.

Naraku stood, paralyzed as her reiki continued to burn away at his cells, one by one.

"I don't like being ignored. See how you like paralysis, you motherfucker."

She reached for her sword, her spiritual powers all but gone. Naraku would try to get out of this somehow, and she had to stop him. She noticed the glimmer start to form around him. She lunged, but it was too late. He had encased himself in a barrier, which threw her off.

"My reiki will keep attacking you on a cellular level. You can't fight it forever. Eventually it'll kill you. They're evenly matched now, but even the slightest hint of reiki added will tip the scale to the extreme. You'll die in minutes, and it will be slow and painful, just like what you did to my friends," she said, practically snarling.

"Well then. I'll just have to find a way to stop that from happening."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but fell to her knees instead, exhaustion taking over.

...

Shiemi watch Ame sleep fitfully. The child, who had introduced himself a Shuichi upon his awakening, played quietly with Rin, careful not to wake Ame, because they knew if they did they'd have a snarling she-wolf to deal with. She moved her hand to his. He would be fine, she knew, but he was so vulnerable right now. She sighed, closing her eyes and thinking back to when she and Ame met.

 _A young wolf cub plays with her friends in a clearing. The three have been best friends since birth. There's a little boy with white hair, a girl with red hair in twin braids, and a short girl with blond hair (Shiemi). They're playing house, and laughing at the accent the young redhead uses as the mother. Shiemi laughs the hardest, laughing until she starts to hiccup. All is well._

 _"Wait!" the young redhead shouts, "It's too quiet."_

 _"Ssso you noticed," hisses a snake yokai, emerging from the bushes silently._

 _The three children scream. Shiemi's parents, who were watching the children, leap down from the trees where they had been quietly talking. They try to protect the children, but they're surrounded. The snakes attack, and Shiemi stands, backed against a tree with her eyes closed, hoping to wake up from what she presumes to be a nightmare._

 _And then the blood splashes on her face. The snake yokai killed them all. Shiemi runs, managing to squeeze between two yokai, running until she can't run anymore. She's so close to the den, but she's too tired to take another step. The snakes catch up with her, and one lunges, and she knows she's about to die._

"Why are you crying?"

Shiemi was startled from her memories when Ame, awake now, reached up to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Just remembering... that day."

He understood immediately. He knew that she submerged herself in memories when she was upset, but he had always been there to wake her. This time, he'd allowed her to fall in too deep. He frowned.

[ **AN:** I guess Kagome and Sesshomaru aren't the only broken ones.]

"Are you feeling better?"

"Good as new. I guess my healing factor kicked in."

She grinned.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went to fight Naraku."

"You stayed with me?"

"Of course."

"Why? You want to kill Naraku as much as they do."

"Because. I'm... in love with you. And from what you said in your sleep, you are too."

Ame laughed, sitting up just enough to kiss her.

...

Sesshomaru moved to Kagome's side, helping her to her feet. She glared at Naraku, who merely laughed, vanishing before their eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I am unharmed."

She smiled weakly.

"Let us return to camp."

"Yeah. Let's go back."

[ **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:** I'm going on a school trip to Catalina Island in two days, so there's a high probability that I won't be able to update until I get back, a week from today. Sorry! Also please review and suggest chapter ideas.]


	14. Mating Season and Rin's Jealousy

[Hey guys! I finished packing early, so I had time to write one more chapter before I leave. Joy! As always, please review and enjoy!]

Sesshomaru and Kagome returned to see Ame sitting up, talking to Shiemi. The child, Shuichi had gone to look for survivors, and he had insisted on going alone.

"Ame! You're awake!"

Kagome rushed to her friends side, despite her exhaustion, but was brought up short when Shiemi _growled_ at her. She clapped her hand to her mouth immediately afterward.

"I am so sorry, Kagome. I don't know what's gotten into me."

"No worries. It's fine."

...

Sesshomaru was beyond annoyed. He had merely walked past the shewolf, when the other wolf had tried to _attack_ him. He fought the urge to roll his eyes, until he caught a certain smell in the wolf's scent.

 _Oh... That's it._

 _..._

 _"_ Sesshomaru? Do you know what's up with Ame and Shiemi?"

He shrugged, "It is spring."

"What does that have to do with- Oh. Oh!"

She paused, thinking.

"Does it affect you too?"

He paused as well.

"Yes."

 _Good to know,_ she thought, before mentally kicking herself for even considering it.

...

[ **Time Skip. A week later.** ]

The tension around the small camp had been nearly unbearable for the past seven days. It was now the day of the full moon and the sun was setting. Kagome sighed. She was exhausted. She'd spent the past few days breaking up fights while they traveled, and it had been a lot of work. She glanced at Ame and Shiemi, who avoided everyone, including each other, while at the same time making sure no one else got near the other one. [ **AN:** That was an awkward sentence :P] She stood up, drawing everyone's attention, then moved to sit near Sesshomaru. He had said the season affected him as well, but he showed no signs of it, and was by far the least aggravating of her friends. (Rin was out playing, she wasn't being annoying.)

"How long are they going to be like this?" she whispered.

"Until they get satisfaction."

"Is the same true for you?"

"Hnn."

"Oh."

She suddenly found herself blushing, and hoped desperately that he hadn't noticed.

...

Ame was in a constant battle with himself. He had to keep himself from killing anyone who went near Shiemi, while staying away from her as well. He knew that if he got too close, he'd completely lose control. He wouldn't be able to keep from touching her, or kissing her, or running his hands along her luscious-

He stopped that thought in it's tracks. Sighing, he laid against a tree, closing his eyes for a moments retreat.

...

Sesshomaru felt the affects of the season. He had but to look at the miko, or catch her scent, and he would find his senses leaving him nearly completely. This would be a long season, he was sure of that, but he found he didn't hate it completely. It was good to feel something positive for once, even if he did only feel it internally.

...

Kagome put her head in her hands, closing her eyes for the first time in hours. She reopened them when she heard Shiemi gasp. She saw both her and Ame stiffen. She noted that the moon had come out. The sun had gone down. She knew what this day meant. She'd lived with the wolves long enough to know that. This was the day of joining.

...

Shiemi looked at the moon, then back to Ame. She had to stay still, but she felt her senses slipping. It was Ame who cracked first. One moment he was sitting with his fists clenched, the next he was scooping Shiemi into his arms and kissing her passionately. He carried her off, ignoring the stunned glances of their companions, carrying her far away to the riverside, where fireflies flew and the moss created a soft bed.

She removed her armor hurriedly, discarding it at her feet, and the two wolves fell into the intimate tenderness of joining, the stars above bearing witness to their love.

[ **AN:** I feel so scandalous O.o This is probably the closest to a lemon I'll ever write.]

...

Sesshomaru watched the miko as well. The full moon heightened his wanting, and she was so close. She turned to look at him, the wind blowing through her hair bringing her scent to his nose. In a split second all sense went flying from his brain. He gripped her jaw in his hand and kissed her almost violently, and though she was surprised, she didn't protest, their hands tangling in each other's hair.

"I think..." she said when they paused to breathe, "I think the season affects you more than you let on."

He chuckled, "Comparatively, I am showing nothing."

She laughed too, ramming her lips against his. She only protested when he beagn to reach his hand into her shirt.

"None of that, thank you. I'm only fifteen."

He pouted, in all his Inu-glory, but continued to kiss her. They fell asleep like that, in one another's arms.

...

When morning arrived, Ame and Shiemi had returned, also sleeping side by side, and Rin was the most confused she'd ever been. Though she had been off with Jaken until late the previous night, she was positive that her lord would never allow himself so close to a human. She sighed, utterly confused, and slightly jealous. While it was true she felt no romantic feelings toward her lord, he was as close to a father as she had, and he had never been so close to her.

She felt resentment toward the priestess-turned-warrior.

Frowning, she got up to walk down to the river. She needed to cool off.

...

Kagome woke up to find Sesshomaru's arm around her, and Shiemi and Ame in a similar position not to far away. She could tell from her time with the wolves that they were now a mated pair, and she smiled. She had hoped from the moment the three were introduced that Shiemi and Ame might be together, and now they were. Slipping silently from under Sesshomaru's arm, she walked down to the river, deciding that a bath might do her good.

...

Kagome thought the oposite once the icy water touch her skin. She had slipped into a bathing suit, not wanting to swim nude with so many men around. She shivered, still enjoying the water as it washed to sweat and blood from long days of travel away downstream. [ **AN:** She hadn't bathed since the fight with Naraku. They didn't come in contact with any water.]

She paused when she heard crying. Not just crying, but great shuddering sobs. And the voice sounded so familiar. She climbed from the water, walking upstream and ignoring the rocks as they scratched her bare feet.

"Rin?"

The girl was sitting on a rock with her kimono tucked up to the waist and knees in the water, crying her eyes out. Her head snapped up when she heard Kagome's voice.

"Go away! It's your fault!"

Kagome was surprised to hear sadness and anger in the girl's voice, since she usually showed almost as little emotion as Sesshomaru.

"What's my fault?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound soothing despite her surprise.

"It's your fault Lord Sesshomaru doesn't care about me anymore!"

Kagome's eyes widened as sudden realization hit her.

"Oh Rin. I'm so sorry."

Rin allowed her to wade through the stream, and sit beside her, putting an arm around her.

"Lord Sesshomaru is all I have left!"

"Rin. I swear on my life. When Naraku's defeated, and Sesshomaru and I are (probably) together, we'll adopt you."

"You would really do that?"

"Of course."

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright Rin. I've been where you were, and I can't say I acted much better."

[Aww. Rin gets a happy ending :) Well, I guess I can't write anymore until I get back. The next chapter will be longer to make up for it. As always, please review and let me know of any suggestions you have, by PM or review. There's also a poll on my profile for my next story, so you guys should check that out if you have a chance. Byeeeee!]


	15. Torture

[I'm back from Catalina! Yay! It was SO AWESOME, but I'm glad I'm back. Also, I think we're getting close to the last few chapters. *tears* **Things get really dark in this chapter. I'm talking rape (not graphic), abuse, depression, and semi-insanity.** On that cheerful note, please review and enjoy!]

When Kagome returned to the campsite with Rin, both were laughing. Kagome had been telling Rin about her friends, and she had been listing the many occasions in which Miroku had been slapped. Thinking of her friends made her feel sad, but she found that the pain had faded to a dull empty feeling. She was getting better, her depression fading, and she was training herself to be happy again.

 _It can't last._

She knew deep down that she was still broken. Destroyed mentally and emotionally, being held together by a thread. That thread was fraying. She shook her head to clear it. Trying to stop thinking about it, Kagome sat down next to Sesshomaru, lacing her fingers through his.

"Hey."

He nodded his hello. She couldn't stop thinking. She was losing her fight.

"Do you mind if we take today off? I have a lot on my mind today."

He deliberated.

"If you believe it best."

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna go take a walk."

"As you wish."

She stood, regretting taking her hand from Sesshomaru's so soon, but needing some time alone.

...

He watched her leave, feeling a strange pang of loneliness as her retreating form slipped behind a tree. He had never missed anyone before.

 _This miko teaches me something every day._

...

She walked for hours, knowing that she should go back, but not wanting to before she could find somewhere to think. She couldn't think straight. She couldn't fight. Finally she settled in the roots of a tree, which twisted to form a seat, and pulled her knees to her chest. Her eyes moved from tree to tree. Shippo was sitting in that one with InuYasha. Sango was climbing the other side of this one. She could practically hear the slap when she imagined Miroku reaching for Sango's behind.

"I'm sorry," she said, speaking aloud in belief that they could hear her. Maybe they could.

She shook. The ice which usually encircled her mind when she thought of them slowly moved to her heart.

Numb.

Staring off into space, Kagome allowed herself to be thrown and battered as waves of pain rolled over her, leaving her stranded in an ocean of nothingness. She submerged, not thinking to come up for air as the 'water' filled her lungs. [ **AN:** In case you didn't know, that's an analogy from The Fault in Our Stars mixed with one from Twilight.]

 _Anyone with an ounce of power could have saved them. It's your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault._

She listened to this cruel voice in her head. It slowly took over, until it screamed in her mind, binding her where she sat.

"All my fault,"she murmured, lost to the world, as the sun rose higher in the sky.

...

 _It is now mid-day. Why has she not returned?_

...

Shiemi was fed up. Kagome had been gone for hours on her 'walk'.

"Let's just go! She has to be in danger. If we don't go after her, then who knows what'll happen?!"

"She can make her own decisions."

She growled.

"This is my friend! There's obviously something wrong!"

...

Sesshomaru wanted more than his life to go after her. Pride was the only thing that kept him where he was.

"We will wait. If she does not return after a seven-day, then we will look for her."

That was already a blow to his pride. He couldn't take another.

...

Kagome merely sat as the sun set. As a cold night mist soaked her clothes, she merely sat. As the group of weasel yokai surrounded her, she sat.

"This one's only a human," one complained.

"We must be glad for any source of entertainment," another murmured, his amused tone not matching his words.

"What do you think Leader? Should we kill her, torture her, touch her?" asked another, laughing to himself at the final suggestion.

"Why not all three? Changing the order a bit first, of course." the leader inquired, causing the group to laugh maniacally.

The sensible Kagome would have ran, fought, _done something_ , but that Kagome was gone. She was lost in depression.

"Oh boo, no reaction?" the first one teased.

"She'll react soon enough," the second one said, his voice taking on a dangerous edge.

"Agreed," murmured the leader.

They approached her, but stopped short when they caught her scent.

"She smells like Inu."

"So? Throw the scent powder on her so her lover can't find her, then take her!" The leader was getting impatient.

"Y-yes leader."

...

Shiemi flopped onto the ground next to Ame. She had given up trying to reason with Sesshomaru, and there was nothing she could do, considering he was a much higher ranking yokai, and he had almost infinite authority over her.

"Ame?"

"Yes?" her now-mate answered.

"This seems suspicious doesn't it?"

He nodded, "I do, but there isn't anything we can do."

 _Always the smart one._

"But this is our best friend," she argued.

"I know, but Sesshomaru's rank puts him above us."

She felt tears prick her eyes, and she blinked them away.

 _We will find Kagome!_

She just didn't know when.

...

 **[Later that night]**

Kagome's screams echoed in the weasels' den. She was chained, completely naked to a post. The whip came down upon her like an angry snake. The weasels cackled. They had taken turns whipping her, then pausing to touch her. When she was left alone, she lapsed back to silence, but the pain of the whip was the only thing capable of bringing her clarity. How ironic.

...

Sesshomaru was the only one awake. How easy it would have been to slip away after her. But pride holds a person, like chains. And so he remained, leaving his miko to face the unknown. He had no idea just how terrible the unknown was.

...

Her weapons had been stripped from her, as well as her clothes. She hung from the wall in a T position. Blood ran off of her in rivers, oozing from where the whip had hit her. They had hit her almost everywhere, sparing only her face. She remembered their words. ' _It's not because you're pretty. We just figured you're ugly enough already._

They were now added to the voices screaming in her head.

Tears ran down her face, but she made no sound. Her sanity, which had been shards held together with string, was now like salt crystals. String couldn't hold them. She was truly broken. There was only one thought that kept the sand that was her sanity from blowing away in the wind.

 _Sesshomaru._

She didn't think, didn't move. She simply existed, allowing herself to be beaten every day and raped every night. She was gone. But a small piece of consciousness kept her alive. She knew, though she did not think, that Sesshomaru would come. She called, though she did not speak, begging her soul's brother to come for her. She heard, though he was miles away, his concern for her slowly overcoming his pride.

The door slammed open. The weasels had returned, this time with their leader.

"My turn to touch the slut," he cackled, and slammed the door behind him, shooing his lackeys out.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?"

...

 **[One Week Later]**

"Sesshomaru. It's been a week. Can we go now?"

He deliberated, looking at the she-wolf, "I will go. You will remain here."

"This is my friend-"

"I will not allow you to put yourself in harm's way. Especially not in your condition."

She blushed, "How did you know?"

He touched a finger to the tip of his nose, then turned to walk from the clearing, leaving a very embarrassed wolf behind.

...

Following her scent, he found a clearing. He searched, but was cut short when her scent vanished. He glanced around, as frantically as an Ice Prince can, until he spotted a footprint. He nearly laughed aloud. He'd been severely underestimated.

 _Wait... Weasels!_

He ran, following the prints. He knew what weasels did if they found a pretty girl on her own. He felt a sudden terror. Hiding his emotions did nothing to stop the cold-sweat that wet his forehead as he searched for his miko. She had been with them for a week!

 _Please... be alive!_

...

The weasels were hitting her again. She grunted, her voice too sore from previous screams to form another.

"Leader?"

The whipping had briefly stopped.

"She's too ugly to touch anymore. Don't restrain. Kill her at your leisure.

"My pleasure. I'll-"

There were sounds of combat coming through the open door. Both weasels ran out, leaving Kagome alone.

...

Sesshomaru fought his way through the weasels one by one. Dead. They were all dead. Or so he thought. He whirled as two more ran from a hall way, smelling of blood. Her blood. He killed the smaller one with a flick of his wrist, then strode over and grabbed the other by it's collar.

"Where. Is. She?"

"D-down the hall. P-please don't kill m-"

He was cut short, literally, when Sesshomaru's acid whip cut him in half.

He ran, skidding to a halt in front of the still-open door. The sight before him was enough to make his stomach churn. She was chained upright against the wall, old and new blood covering her nude body. She stared blankly at the floor, not even holding her own head up. She was utterly covered in cuts and bruises.

He cut her chains and caught her as she fell, wrapping her up in his outer kimono.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I let this happen, all because of my pride. I just-"

He stopped, realizing that she wasn't responding. He shook her gently, then harder.

 _You can't be dead. No! No! You can't!  
_

He had to hold back tears for maybe the first time in his life. He drew in a shuddering breath when he heard her do the same.

"Y-you're really here? *cough cough*"

He nodded, holding her close in utter horror of the tragedy he'd almost allowed to occur.

"Yes. I'm here."

[Well. That was the most intense thing I've ever written. Please review!]


	16. Kagome Wakes Up

[Hey guys! Sorry I took so long on this update, school's been kinda hectic. Hopefully I can get back on schedule now.]

He bought her a new kimono, to spare her the shame of arriving back to their friends half naked. He turned away as she dressed, moving mechanically, but more than she had been moving previously. She seemed to not be completely awake, as if some small portion of her mind was still gone. Whether it would come back or not Sesshomaru didn't know, but he knew that she was strong, and a fighter. He had faith in her.

She marveled at the kimono that covered her bandaged skin (he had bandaged it for her). It was blue, with swirling white spiral designs adorning the hem and sleeves, and it was made of the softest fabric she'd ever felt. It was truly beautiful, and she'd never seen the like.

"Thank you so much," she said, astonishment and gratitude touching the mechanic tone to her voice as she returned his outer kimono.

He nodded, but didn't put it back on. It was covered in blood, so his undershirt would have to do.

Her hands shook as she hung her blade from her waist, then hid her various weapons, as well as those they'd stolen from the weasels, in hidden places on her person.

He watched her carefully as she attempted to walk by his side, but eventually picked her up and carried her. Not only was she stumbling and shaking visibly, but she was walking _extremely_ slow. She muttered a quiet "Thank you" and rested her head against his chest. He was carrying her one handed (the only way he could), so she had her arms around his neck, and he couldn't help noticing how tight she held. It was as if she was afraid he'd vanish.

...

She wasn't worried about him vanishing, though that would certainly be terrifying. She was holding tight to him because he was her anchor. To consciousness, and perhaps life, considering the various wounds on her person, as well as amount of blood she'd lost.

Sesshomaru was one of the few people she could count on anymore. Everyone was gone. Her friends were dead, her school mates hadn't seen her in so long that she was practically a stranger, and if she went back home she was afraid that her mom and grandpa wouldn't let her come back. Especially in the state she was in now.

She nearly gasped aloud as a thought hit her.

"Sesshomaru?"

He glanced down at her, his expression telling her to speak.

"Do you think... we could visit the forest of InuYasha?"

"We will return to the others, and we will revisit the matter when you've been properly cared for."

"Thank you."

...

Shiemi was worried now. It had been hours, and the night had passed, the sun just beginning to peek over the mountains. She had stayed up all night, as had Ame, though they had forced Rin to sleep. She had a really bad feeling about what had happened, and she almost didn't want to know what had happened, because she was terrified, as well as absolutely positive, that her suspicions would be correct.

That was why, when Sesshomaru walked into the clearing with Kagome in his arms, she sat, frozen, watching as he deposited her gently on her feet. The girls locked eyes, Shiemi taking in the various bandages on her friend's body, and the half-asleepness that plagued her, and Kagome noting the utter terror in Shiemi's eyes. Then Kagome woke up, practically tackling her with a hug, sobbing profusely and shaking like a leaf.

"What happened?"

"They kidnapped me-" sob "-and th-they t-touched me-" sob hiccup "- and they wh-whipped me-" sob sob hiccup sob "-and th-they were gonna k-kill me! But then Sesshomaru s-saved me-" sob "-but it was all m-my fault and I just..."

At this point Kagome was too wound up to keep talking, sobbing into her shoulder with no end in sight.

She mouthed the words, "They _touched_ her?" to Sesshomaru, to which he mouthed back, "I killed them all."

She laughed bitterly, holding the sobbing girl in her arms.

"Kagome. Listen."

The girl looked up.

"You got depressed, right?"

She nodded, eyes straying to the ground.

"We can't let that happen again, alright. You can fur with me from now on. Kami knows I need it just as much as you do."

"You don't have any furs," the girl pointed out, a spark of humor in her half-dead eyes.

Shiemi laughed, "It's just an expression."

...

Kagome curled up next Shiemi. The two had combined their blankets, and with the help of Kagome's sewing skills, they had created a sort of sleeping bag. They allowed Ame and Rin to slip in with them too, so that it almost felt like they were back in the den with everyone curled up with them.

It was broad daylight, but both girls were content to sleep for the day.

"Shiemi?" she asked, her eyes shooting open with sudden curiosity.

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean that you need someone to fur with like I do?"

She sighed, "I have a long, dark, and troubled past. I'd rather not talk about it right now, but I can tell you that I get depressed sometimes."

"Oh," Kagome said, pausing to debate her next words, "... How do you deal with it?"

"I didn't at first," Shiemi said, "but I've always had Ame and the rest of the pack to help me."

Kagome sighed, realizing with a start that her tribe was on standby to fight Naraku.

"It'll happen soon enough," Shiemi replied when she said so, "Now go to sleep."

"Okay."

She closed her eyes, drifting off, and for the first time that week she was positive she'd wake up.

[If you guys didn't figure it out from what Sesshomaru said in the last chapter, Shiemi is **pregnant**. As for what Kagome wants to do in the forset of InuYasha, that's a secret. Please review, and I am no longer taking suggestions for chapters, because I have the end all planned out. I'll try to update soon, but school's especially annoying right now.]


	17. Final Battle

[Hey guys! It's the final battle! Only one more chapter! *sadness* Please review and enjoy!]

They slept through the day and through the night again, and when they awoke, the girls were starving. Kagome woke first. She watched Shiemi as she slept, noticing how her hands cradled her stomach.

 _Could she be...?_

She shook her head, dismissing the thought and reaching over to wake her friend.

"Shiemi? Shiemi?!"

She rolled over, murmuring, "Fooood."

Kagome's laughter, something most thought long gone, rang throughout the clearing.

"Wake up, silly. We'll get you some food."

Her eyes shot open, and she groaned, "What time is it? I feel like I slept on a rock."

"You probably did," Kagome pointed out, "Now come on. Let's get some food."

They ended up stopping at a shop and getting some dango.

"So what are we doing today?" Kagome asked, glancing towards Sesshomaru as she did.

"We will go North," he decided, "and look for information from whoever we meet."

She nodded, preparing herself for the long walk.

...

Sesshomaru walked beside Ah-Un, his hand around the miko's.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Look over there!"

He turned to where she was pointing, and saw the bloodied form of a man. He didn't know this person, but the miko slid off of A-Un's saddle, running towards him with a cry of "Hojo!"

...

She turned his over, moving his brown hair from his face. He was dead.

She placed her hands to his wounds sensing it immediately.

She turned to her companions.

"Miasma," she choked out, suppressing a sob.

"Ame?"

"Kagome?"

"Can you go to the tribe. Naraku's nearby, and I'm done with him."

He nodded and was gone.

"Shiemi?"

"Yes?"

"Help me bury him?"

She came to her friend's side, "Of course."

"Rin? Can you get some flowers? Don't go far though."

She nodded, going to look for some.

She sighed and started to work.

...

Three hours saw Hojo buried and the tribe gathered.

"Alright. As you know, Naraku is somewhere nearby. We will move in the trees. He's been here recently, so you can all follow his scent. Be prepared for anything, and whatever you do, avoid his paralysis miasma. It's effects are devastating. If anyone wants to bow out now, we will not hold it against you."

She paused, waiting, but no one moved.

"Excellent. To the trees!"

She remained on the ground with Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un, watching as the entire tribe vanished from view.

"You are ready?" he asked, eyeing her carefully.

"I was born ready," she replied, and leapt into the trees as well.

...

They found Naraku by midday. He fought a priestess, and Kagome realized with a start that it was Kikyo.

"That woman is a priestess," she explained quietly, "Don't attack her unless she attacks you first."

"Go!"

The tribe was suddenly in the clearing, charging Naraku with surprising speed. He merely laughed and with one quick motion he called a hoard of demons to his side. Kagome went invisible, moving through the clearing quickly. She blinked into view when she reached Naraku, drawing her blade and lunging.

And so the dance began, Sesshomaru reaching Naraku just as she did, and Kikyo fighting by their side. For someone who was usually so calm, Kikyo fought with fury. It was Awe inspiring.

That was until Naraku grabbed Kagome.

"Look. You see your friend?" he pointed to Shiemi, and created a cloud of miasma. This one was unfamiliar, and bright yellow. He shot it toward her, and she collapsed in a seizure. Kagome let out a burst of purification, exploding Naraku's hands from where he was holding her, then dropped to the ground and ran to her friend's side, sliding to her knees and creating a barrier around them. She turned her friend on her side, carefully running a hand through her hair.

"You're okay. You'll be alright."

Ame caught sight of them from across the battle field, panic alighting his features, as he ran over to them. She dropped the barrier to let him in, then brought it back up.

"What happened?!"

"Naraku hit her with a new type of miasma, ad then she just... collapsed!"

He paused for a moment, "I'll take care of her. Go fight."

"What about my barrier?"

"I can defend us fine," he said, flashing a cocky grin.

She smiled weakly, then dropped the barrier and ran back towards Naraku. She reached him just in time to see him throw another cloud of the miasma, this time toward Koga. She put up a barrier quickly, stopping it just in time, and then she wet invisible again. Moving behind Naraku, then hitting him with a burst of power. She moved back around, standing by Kikyo and becoming visible again.

"If we get enough Reiki into his body, then he'll be purified. My reiki is fighting him on a cellular level, left over from the last time we fought. If we can tip the scales, the it'll all be over."

The other priestess nodded, changing her fighting style slightly. Kagome whirled around, fighting in a style that almost resembled a dance. She hit Naraku with her reiki, but only grazed him each time. At this rate she would run out of reiki before she could defeat him. Kikyo was already running low on power, almost stumbling as she lunged.

"Sesshomaru!" she called, "Can you keep him in one place?"

Koga heard her desperate plea, and was there in a second.

"Hello Kagome. I don't think we said a proper hello."

She grinned, "I'm very sorry. Planning an attack is quite time consuming."

He laughed, "So. You want the bastard in one place? Well, you're very lucky I'm here."

He charged, and he and Sesshomaru combined managed to keep Naraku where she could beat him. She and Kikyo lunged, both hitting Naraku with huge amounts of power. She felt her vision dimming, but she stayed where she was, hitting Naraku with reiki at every opportunity.

"Kagome!"

She was aware of Koga, suddenly behind her, but she hit Naraku again, not paying any attention. She only froze when she felt something warm splash onto her from behind, and she heard Koga grunt in pain.

She watched, numb, as Kikyo delivered the final blow, and Naraku was no more. Dropping to her knees, she turned to look at Koga, who had a rogue spear in his chest, ad had fallen to his knees as well.

"Koga. Why would you-?"

He laughed softly, "If I couldn't protect my woman, then what type of person would I be?"

"K-Koga. Please you can't leave."

"I'm sorry Kagome. I have to. Just... promise me something."

"Yes," she said, tears on her face, "anything."

The whole tribe had gathered around, not a single dry eye around. Shiemi was there too, her seizure had ended long ago.

"I need you... to be happy, and take care of the tribe."

She nodded, not able to speak anymore.

She thought she heard him murmur, "I love you," and then he was gone, his blue eyes staring toward the sky.

She held him to her chest and sobbed into his hair. He was gone too, and had died for her. She truly was useless.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured, but these were tears of acceptance, and exhaustion, and absolute relief. She would never have to lose another person, because Koga had helped her, and now Naraku was gone.

She was traumatized, exhausted, and out of energy. Her vision dimmed once more, and then it all went black.

...

Sesshomaru caught her as she fell.

"You," he said, gesturing to Hakkaku.

"Yes?" he responded, wiping his eyes.

"Where does she call home?"

"She doesn't live there, but the place she usually stays is a village near the Bone Eater's Well, it borders the Forest of InuYasha."

Sesshomaru nodded, "She'll be out of it for a while. You," he gestured to Hakkaku, "will be chief until she is well enough. You," he gestured to Ame and Shiemi, "may choose to go back with your tribe or come with us. The rest of you will go."

They all nodded, and the wolves were gone, taking Koga's body with them, to bury it in the graveyard of their ancestors. Only Ame and Shiemi remained.

"Let us go."

[I'll write **one more chapter** , as an epilogue, and that's it really. Hope you enjoyed it, though it was sad. ]


	18. The Funeral and The Whispers

[It's the last chapter! :( Please review and enjoy!]

Kagome's eyes opened to see the wooden roof of Kaede's hut.

"What... happened?"

She suddenly bolted upright, head snapping back and forth until she found Sesshomaru. The action caused her head to pound, but she was able to do it if it meant she could see him. She threw off the blanket that had been draped over her, then crawled across the wooden floor to rest by his side. She noted she was no longer wearing her kimono, but priestess garb.

She leaned into him, and he put his arm around her.

"Did it really happen?" she asked quietly, her memory of the fight returning, "Did we beat him?"

"You did, yes."

"And Koga?"

He nodded his head, looking down his nose at her to watch her reaction.

She leaned heavily on him, but didn't cry.

"The tribe?"

"Your weapons teacher is leading it temporarily."

She paused.

"Sesshomaru... since we're here... I wanted to visit that place. Give them a proper burial, you know."

"Of course."

"Can we go now?"

"As you wish."

...

Hours later, Kagome knelt in front of four graves. She placed a flower on each. (She had picked a Naked Lady for Miroku, hoping that wherever he was, he'd have a laugh.) He and Sango had been buried side by side, and she'd uncovered Miroku's hand.

 _I wish you had lived to see it Miroku._

He'd fought so hard to break the curse, but he had died before he could.

"I've avenged you. I hope this is appropriate apology for not being able to save you in the first place."

She felt a whisper of a touch on her shoulders, but when she turned, she was alone, except for Sesshomaru, leaning against a tree on the other side of the clearing.

"Live well. Be happy."

She barely heard it, but the sound was there, lingering in her brain until it blew away with the wind.

...

"Take care of Kagome, you bastard."

The whisper was near his ear, and even with his amazing hearing, he had to strain to pick it up. It was definitely his half-brother's voice.

He felt a sudden pang of sadness, and though he would never admit it, he missed the lousy half-breed.

...

She got to her feet slowly.

"Sesshomaru? I'm going home. I want to say goodbye to my family. I won't be seeing them so much if I have to lead the tribe."

He nodded.

She walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his in a hug.

"I'll be back in a few days."

She untangled herself from the embrace, then grabbed his hand as they walked to the well. He kissed her, long and deep, and she turned and jumped, blinking from existence.

...

She gripped the familiar rough rope of the ladder from the well. It would have stung her hands if not for the callouses of four months of training. She pulled herself up, one rung at a time, realizing that the pollution of her own home town made her stomach turn, even after living with it for fifteen years. It hurt her heart, but she knew where her home was now. Lifting herself out, she sat on the edge of the well for a moment, before walking out of the shrine house and back to her own time.

The house was exactly as it had been last time she was there. A tad messier, but no big changes.

"Mom?"

She was nearly knocked to the ground as her mother hugged her close. Sota and her grandfather as well.

"Kagome. You've gotten so tall. We'll have to order new uniforms, and new-"

"Mom. Listen. I know you've just seen me again, but I can't stay. I'm here to say goodbye."

"Kagome, think this through, surely your friends will let you stay with us."

"Mom, my friends were killed. A little over five months ago." Everyone gasped. "That's how everything started. InuYasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru, saved me. I was training with some wolf demons a few months later, and their chief sparred with me, he wanted to mate with me, and I ended up winning and becoming chieftess, and we managed to beat Naraku, but I have to go back. I have three days."

"Can't you just... not leave?" Sota asked, "It's not like they can come after you, only InuYasha could do that."

"I have to go back. I have responsibilities. And, besides that... one of my best friends died in the battle with Naraku. The tribe is having a funeral in one week, and I have to travel there from the well. I only have three days with you all."

She decided not to mention Sesshomaru.

"I'll still see you, but not as often. I'll be living on the other side of the island (Japan is an island nation, in case you somehow didn't know), five hundred years in the past, so you can see where the problems lie."

"No," she heard softly, then louder, "No! You've just come back after five months, and you expect me to let you leave?!"

"Mom, please, I have to."

She hadn't expected this.

"You don't have to do anything, young lady. You are staying here, and that is what you _will_ do."

She cried out in frustration, pulling herself away from the small family who now surrounded her like a cage. She went upstairs and threw herself on her bed, holding back sobs.

...

Shiemi curled up with Ame. They had yet to announce their mating, but they figured that Koga's death was of more importance. The whole tribe was in silence. The den was silent except or the quiet sobs of some. She was crying as well, though silently, and she was almost positive she could catch tears on Ame's scent, though she couldn't tell, as the whole tribe was crying.

"Ame?" she whispered.

"Yes love?"

"Do you think Kagome's okay?"

"Absolutely. She can handle anything."

 _I hope so._

...

Sesshomaru didn't sleep that night. He was afraid the dreams (chapters 6 and 7) would return, and he knew that if he came to miss her too much, his pride would be damaged. And, though he didn't care as much as he should have, there were others who did.

"I wonder what she is doing at this very moment" he murmured under his breath, sighing as he looked upon his sleeping companions.

...

At that very moment, Kagome was waiting. Waiting for her mom to fall asleep so she could sneak away. She had to say goodbye to her brother and Grandpa at least.

Hour upon hour flowed by, blurring into one, until she heard her mother's soft snores from down the hall. She slipped into Sota's room first.

"Sota."

She shook him, and his eyes snapped open.

"I knew it!" he whisper-yelled, and she laughed.

"Goodbye Sota. I love you."

"Love you too, sis," he replied, hugging her softly, then watching as she closed his door behind her.

Grandpa's room next.

"Grandpa?"

"I'm awake, my dear. I've been waiting for you."

"You won't tell mom?"

"Not until morning at least," he chuckled.

"I love you. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry I fed your presents to the cat."

He laughed softly, "All is forgiven my girl. Goodbye."

She hugged him too, then was gone, slipping outside silently, her training with the wolves paying off immensely. She made it to the well house, pulling open the door and wincing when the sound of it echoed across the silent night. Stepping inside, she wished her home one last goodbye.

"Goodbye everyone," she murmured.

Then she was gone.

...

Sesshomaru caught her scent the second she appeared at the bottom of the well, tears in her eyes. Wordlessly, he pulled her out and into an embrace.

"I'll tell you about it later," she said, seeing the question in his eyes, "For now, I'd just like to rest."

...

A week saw her standing next to Sesshomaru at Koga's funeral. She stepped forward, taking the torch handed to her, then set it to the pyre holding her friend's body.

"Koga, Honorable Chieftain of the Wolf Demon Tribe," she began, though he hadn't been chief when he died, she thought it appropriate, "You will live on in our hearts and memories. Be at peace, for your killer has been vanquished. You will be dearly missed, by the tribe as well as all who have met you."

"I'll miss you most of all, Koga. Be happy," she whispered.

"You be happy too, Kagome."

There it was again. That whisper in her ear.

"I will, Koga," she murmured softly.

...

"Take care of her. You can much better than I could have."

He heard the whisper again, this time in the wolf chief's deep voice.

Strange. Both had told him the same thing.

...

She watched the flames until they were ashes, and the sun was setting. Only then would she allow Sesshomaru to bring her back to the den. They all lied on the furs. Kagome, Sesshomaru, Ame, Shiemi, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Rin, who had worked hard to overcome her phobia of wolves, and had since made friends with Ginta and Hakkaku, and some others. And when she strained her eyes and ears, she almost felt like her friends were there as well. She could almost hear Koga and InuYasha arguing, the resonating sound of Sango slapping Miroku, Shippo grunting in annoyance as his crayons strayed from the line of the coloring book.

She sighed, knowing for the first time in ages that she was safe.

"Goodnight guys."

She wasn't referring to only the living, and she was almost sad when the living were the only ones who responded. Almost.

Sesshomaru pulled her close, questioning in his quietest voice and nearly begging her to answer.

"Will you become my mate? You have been my intended from the start."

"Do you even have to ask?"

They sealed their love with a kiss. One silent kiss, and the whispers grew into a near-silent chorus of cheers.

As Kagome heard, "Be happy," once again, Sesshomaru heard, "Take care of her," with several adjectives added in place of his name.

They both broke the kiss, murmuring simultaneously, "I will," before kissing once more, with the ghosts of ones lost as their companions, and the sleeping sounds of their new family as their lullaby.

[Well? Watchu think? Please review!]


End file.
